En la dulce espera (Fem Version)
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: VERSION HETERO, SUECIA X NYOFINLANDIA, este fic ya fue subido antes como Mpreg, esta es la versión original, con escenas ineditas y detalles que no pudieron ser adaptados en la versión ShomenAi. Peter deseaba con todo su corazón tener un hermanito menor, Pero este deseo les traerá muchas complicaciones a Taina y Berwald, en especial a nuestro querido Su-san. ACTUALIZADO cap5 subido
1. Un deseo a las estrellas

Como todos sabemos Axis Power Hetalia es la gran obra de Hidekaz Himaruya

Aclaración: Tal vez ya han leido este fic, en escencia es muy similar, pero esta es la versión original, Escribi en mi libreta el fic, mientras trabajaba , trabajo con gente mayor y si encontraban la libreta y la leian no queria meterme en lios explicando a señoras sobre Yaoi y menos Mpreg, por lo que el fic fue escrito con NyoFin originalmente es hetero, al pasarlo en la compu lo adaptaba al yaoi, en este proceso muchas ideas que quedaban bien con Taina mujer no salian bien con un Mpreg y por lo tanto fueron cambiadas u omitidas.

Si les gusto el Mpreg puede q este hetero tambien les agrade, si no lo voy a negar se parecen pero no es lo mismo.

Para comenzar quiero agradecer a cualquier lector que se animo a darle un vistazo a esta ocurrencia mía, que nació de tanto leer historia hetalianas en especial las Suecia x Finlandia y su familia con Sealand y también me inspire en uno de mis fics favoritos de Hetalia "Global Mpreg" escrito por una de mis paisanas Mariel-sempai o mejor conocida por estos lares como Vero Vortex. Si aun no la han leído se las recomiendo.~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~

"En la dulce espera" Fem Version

Por: Sakura Hiwatari

Capitulo 1: Un deseo a las estrellas

- Ya estamos llegando, Su-san creo que deberíamos despertara a Peter- dijo Taina mirando a su hijo que dormía en el asiento de atrás con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de su papá.

- No T'ina, Yo puedo cargarlo debe hab'rse cansado j'gando en el parque- respondió Berwald con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente al niño.

-Si creo que tienes razón hasta Hana-tamago esta cansada- contesto Taina mirando al pequeño perro que dormía sobre sus rodillas.

El automóvil que los llevaba llego a su destino, Taina ayudo a Berwald a acomodar a Peter en su espalda para dirigirse a su casa.

- ¿Papi, ya llegamos a casa?- dijo el pequeño Peter algo adormilado.

- Si pequeño, te d'rmiste casi t'do el c'mino de regreso a c'sa- le contesto Berwald mientras Taina abría la puerta principal de la casa.

Una vez dentro de la casa Taina les pregunto si querían comer algo antes de dormir, Berwald solo quiso un té y Peter dijo que no tenia hambre. Taina se dirigió a la cocina a preparar las cosas y Berwald llevo a Peter hasta su habitación y le dio las buenas noches.

Peter comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, hoy si que se había cansado, se había levantado muy temprano para ir con sus padres a una reunión. Fue una mañana muy aburrida donde Alfred nunca dejaba de hablar, Arthur no se cansaba de interrumpirlo y Francis no dejaba de discutir con el o de molestar a Lovino, el cual andaba quejándose con Antonio cada 2x3.

El único momento que realmente le gusto fue la hora del refrigerio donde pudo charlar un rato con su amigo Ravis, el cual se sentaba junto a sus hermanos, Toris era muy amable y atento con Ravis y Eduard, cerca de ellos estaba Lili que era muy cariñosa con su hermano Vash y Yekaterina cuidaba mucho de Natalia e Iván. De repente a Peter eso le causo envidia, casi todos tenían hermanos con los que podían compartir, pero el y Arthur no se llevaban bien. Seguramente Finlandia noto el aburrimiento del niño y le dio permiso para salir a jugar con Hana-tamago en el parque cercano al hotel en el que se reunían.

Peter se fue muy contento al parque a jugar con su mascota a la pelota, incluso jugo con otros niños, André que tenia como su edad y su hermanita Lizzie de unos 8 años, con ellos jugo casi toda la tarde a las escondidas, al pesca pesca, a la pelota, luego llego una señora que llevaba una carriola con un bebe a recogerlos, la señora resulto ser su madre, fue entonces cuando a Peter se le vino una idea a la cabeza, Si André tenia la misma edad que el y se llevaba muy bien con sus dos hermanos, seguramente el también podría llevarse bien con un hermanito o hermanita, que el y Arthur no se hayan llevado bien no significaba que el no pudiera ser un buen hermano mayor.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer pensó que lo mejor era regresar al hotel para que su madre no se preocupara por el, cuando regreso al salón de reuniones, Taina lo recibió muy contenta y le pidió a una mucama que lo llevaran al comedor para darle leche y galletas, mientras disfrutaba de su merienda Peter se puso a pensar en lo lindo que seria tener un hermanito para jugar y compartir el cariño de sus padres con el, pero no era algo que pudiese pedirles así de fácil como cuando pedía golosinas, juguetes o algún otro capricho, después de un buen rato sus padres llegaron a recogerlo pues la reunión ya había concluido.

Después de ponerse el pijama Peter se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse antes de dormir. Mientras tanto muy lejos de allí en lo mas alto del cielo un grupo de querubines y serafines jugaban brincando entre las nubes de algodón, cuando de repente uno de ellos calculo mal y en vez de pisar una nube piso una estrellita, la cual simplemente comenzó a caer.

- Uriel hiciste caer la estrella ya sabes cual es la penitencia

- Pero Gabriel, esa estrella estaba medio suelta

- Cual suelta, ni que 8/4, Uriel la hiciste caer admítelo- le reclamo Ezequiel

- Pero es una perdida de tiempo, nunca nadie pide nada bueno

- Eso es cierto la mayoría de los deseos que pide la gente son mezquinos, egoístas, frívolos, crueles y malvados – acoto Misael mientras se sentaba sobre una nube

- Bueno solo nos queda esperar, si el primer deseo que escuchemos cumple con los requisitos pues a Uriel no le queda otra mas que hacerlo realidad- dijo Gabriel mientras se acomodaba a lado de Misael.

Peter ya había terminado de lavarse los dientes, entro a su habitación y se dirigió hacia la ventana para cerrar las corTainas, se dedico a observar el cielo un momento, se veía muy lindo esa noche lleno de estrellas brillantes, fue entonces que de repente vio una estrella fugaz.

- Sera cierto que las estrellas fugaces cumplen deseos, bueno nada pierdo intentándolo- pensó Peter

El grupo de ángeles guardaba silencio a la espera de escuchar el primer deseo, de pronto el silencio fue roto por la voz de un niño

- Estrellita, desearía de todo corazón tener un hermanito o hermanita, mis papás se quieren mucho y serian muy felices si mamá pudiera embarazarse, yo se que a papá también le gustaría tener otro hijo, por favor estrella.

- Creo que es uno de los pocos deseos buenos, nobles, tiernos e inocentes que he escuchado- dijo Misael

- Al menos esperar no fue una perdida de tiempo, cumple con los requisitos así que voy cumplírselo, hoy mismo la madre de ese niño se embarazara.

- Bueno como ya escuchamos el deseo y Uriel lo cumplirá, creo que podemos continuar con nuestro juego- dijo Ezequiel mientras se levantaba de la nube

Peter apago las luces y se metió a la cama y a los pocos minutos cayo profundamente dormido.

Honestamente se que diran ¿Y cual es la diferencia ? Yo no veo ninguna, como en este cap Peter es el principal si no se nota y aparte de canbiar todo lo relacionado con Tino al femenino no hay mas, las verdaderas diferencias se notan desde el siguiente cap, donde Finlandia toma el protagonismo.

La forma de hablar de Suecia no es nada fácil de escribir así que no estoy muy segura si me salieron bien sus diálogos, Si a alguien le interesa ser mi lector Beta y colaborarme con cosillas como esa, le estaría muy agradecida.

Esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


	2. La sorpresa de Mamá

Capitulo 2: La sorpresa de Mamá

Habían pasado ya varios días desde la ultima reunión mundial, era una hermosa mañana de domingo el sol llegaba a raudales a la cama en la que Taina se encontraba, podía escuchar el ruido en la cocina desde hacía varios meses que Su-san y Peter acostumbraban preparar el desayuno los domingos para que Taina pudiese dormir un poco más.

La puerta se abrió y Taina sintió como alguien trepaba a su cama y daba saltitos de felicidad, su querida mascota había venido a despertarla.

- Buenos días Hana-tamago, creo que ya es hora de levantarme ¿no?

Taina se levanto de la cama, se calzo las pantuflas y se dispuso a ir al baño para asearse, pero ni bien dio 2 pasos sintió un fuerte mareo tanto que tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para no caerse, su fiel mascota se acerco a ella con la mirada un poco preocupada. Taina tardo unos segundos en sobreponerse.

- No te preocupes Hana-Tamago, creo que me levante de la cama muy apresuradamente, ve abajo a acompañar a Peter y a Su-san mientras yo tomo una ducha.

En pocos minutos Taina ya estaba lista para desayunar al bajar las escaleras sintió el aroma de huevos con tocino, habitualmente ese aroma le era indiferente pero esa mañana sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, en cuanto entro en la cocina Hana-tamago la recibió con un ladrido.

- Buenos días - dijo Taina mientras abría las ventanas para aligerar el ambiente

- Bu'nos días T'ina, ¿D'rmiste b'en?

- Si gracias, hoy es un lindo día lleno de sol

- Mami ¿Que te parece, papá hizo huevos con tocino y yo ensalada de frutas? - dijo muy alegre Peter mientras picaba muy desigual unas frutillas

- Hummm... se oye delicioso, todo huele exquisito.

A los pocos segundos Berwald puso a la mesa los platos de huevos revueltos con tocino y unas compoteras para la ensalada. Después de agradecer por la comida se dispusieron a disfrutar de su desayuno, pero en cuanto Taina probo los huevos revueltos de Berwald el estomago se le volvió a revolver, probo la ensalada de Peter y se sintió un mejor, le pareció extraño pues ella misma había comprado alimentos ayer y Peter no se había quejado e incluso había pedido que le aumentaran un poco mas. Por no lastimar los sentimientos de Berwald decidió servirse por lo menos medio plato y comer abundante ensalada de fruta para disimular.

Una vez terminado el desayuno Taina recordó que ya casi no quedaba comida para perro así que decidió ir de compras y aprovechara para traer mas fruta.

- T'ina voy a trab'jar 'n el jardín podrías c'mprar algunas s'millas y abono

- Claro ¿Peter quieres acompañarme?

- Si mamá

Peter y Taina hicieron una rápida visita al supermercado para luego dirigirse al mercado de las flores para comprar las cosas que Berwald les había encargado.

- Mira mami, que bonitas flores ¿Como se llaman estas?

- Hortensias, estas otras son amapolas

- ¿y aquellas? esas con caritas felices

- Esa se llaman pensamientos y son las que quiere Su-san hay que comprarlas

Así pasearon por todo el mercado de flores buscando las cosas de la lista de Berwald y otras que les gustaron tanto a Peter como a Taina.

Llegaron a casa como a las 11:30 de la mañana, como siempre la pequeña Hana-tamago vino a darles la bienvenida, seguida por Su-san, quien había estado trabajando en el jardín trasero. Taina le dio a Peter la bolsa del supermercado para que la llevara a la cocina mientras le llevaba a Su-san las cosas de jardinería que le había encargado.

Taina apenas había dado unos pasos cuando sintió que la vista se le hacia borrosa, las fuerzas le abandonaban y todo se le oscurecía apenas y pudo distinguir la silueta de Berwald corriendo muy asustado hacia ella y la voz de Peter preguntando que le pasaba. Cuando Taina despertó se encontraba en los brazos de Berwald.

- Su-san ¿Que pasa?

- T'ina ¿Te sientes b'en?, te desmayaste- le contesto Berwald con una mirada muy preocupada y a la vez algo aliviado al verla consiente, mientras la recostaba en la cama

- Si ya me siento mejor, creo que debería ir a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo- contesto mientras intentaba levantarse

- Nada de 'so, debes descansar- dijo Berwald mientras le ponía un termómetro en la boca y le tomaba el pulso.

- Al menos no t'enes fiebre y tu pulso 'sta normal, ¿No t' duele algo? ¿Te lastimast'?- pregunto Berwald aun con la mirada llena de preocupación.

- En verdad me siento bien, hoy es un día muy soleado y caluroso supongo que fue un error de mi parte no haber llevado un sombrero- argumento Taina en un vano intento por incorporarse

- D' todos modos aunque solo sea una leve insolación, debes quedarte 'n cama a descansar- le contesto Su-san obligándola a recostarse

- Pero ya me siento mucho mejor y debo ir a preparar el almuerzo.

- T'ina no seas terca, yo m' encargo d' la comida y ya no se diga más - fue su última palabra y salió de habitación dejando a Taina recostada en la cama.

- Creo que esta vez si se molesto, se que lo hace por mi bien pero a veces exagera, debería ir a disculparme - Taina se levanto de la cama para salir tras Su-san y de repente sintió otro mareo un poco mas suave que el de en la mañana.

- Creo que mejor le hago caso a Su y descanso un rato- volvió a recostarse y se dispuso a dormir un poco.

- Mami, mami ¿estas despierta?

- Si Peter ¿Que pasa pequeñín?

- Papi me mando a preguntar si te sientes mejor para bajar a almorzar o prefieres que te traigamos la comida.

- No te preocupes Sea-kun, ya estoy bien y puedo bajar a almorzar

- Que bueno, entonces le aviso a papá y te esperamos- dicho esto se fue muy contento en dirección a la cocina.

Después de lavarse la cara Taina bajo a almorzar, fue un almuerzo tranquilo con un Berwald algo mas contento al ver a su esposa en mejores condiciones y al finalizar se ofreció a lavar los platos, Sealand salió a jugar al jardín son su mascota y Taina aprovecho que estaban solos para disculparse

- Berwald quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato, se que fui muy imprudente por favor no te molestes conmigo- le pidió mientras se acomodaba a su lado

- Ya no t' inquietes T'ina, no 'staba molesto solo desesperado d' que no entendieras mi preocupación, comprende t' acababas de desmayar y lo q' mas t' interesaba eran tus labores domesticas

- Su-san lo siento- la voz de Taina sonaba muy apenada

- Sabes T'ina yo t' quiero demasiado y no podría vivir tranquilo si algo t' pasara- dejo a un lado el plato que estaba secando para abrazar a Taina que ahora tenia la mirada puesta en sus zapatos, Berwald la abrazo muy fuerte y se agacho un poco para susurrarle al oído- d' hecho creo no podría vivir sin ti.

Taina trato de disfrutar lo mejor que pudo ese momento por que conociendo el carácter de Su-san rara vez se repetiría, luego Berwald continuo con su tarea de secar platos y le comento a Taina que continuaría con su trabajo en el jardín, a Taina le hubiera gustado acompañarlo pero prefirió quedarse dentro la casa para descansar.

Taina se puso a jugar con Peter serpientes y escaleras al poco rato Berwald se les unió alegando que ya no había buen clima para trabajar a fuera y así se pasaron casi toda la tarde jugando luego cenaron algo ligero y se fueron a acostar temprano.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar Berwald salió a una reunión muy importante y Taina se dispuso a cumplir con sus labores domesticas pero antes de eso hizo una llamada telefónica para acordar una cita con su medico de cabecera. El resto del día paso muy tranquilo y por la tarde se fue a su cita médica.

- Oh Taina que te trae por acá, tu siempre tan jovial- la recibió muy alegre su medico

- Como esta Dr. Harper pues vera ayer…-así Taina le conto los acontecimientos del día anterior

-Ah, ya veo Taina y eso es lo que te preocupa, bueno lo del mareo matutino pudo haber sido una baja de azúcar como aun no habías desayunado y por lo que cuentas todo lo demás pudo haber sido una leve insolación así que no hay nada de que preocuparse, pero solo por ruTaina te pediré unos exámenes de laboratorio aunque según el reporte de mi enfermera tu presión esta normal al igual que tu temperatura, tu peso y pulso.

- Esta bien doctor ¿Cuándo regreso?

-Mañana te vienes en ayunas y nos vemos con los resultado para pasado mañana.

Taina regreso a casa muy contenta y aliviada, al día siguiente se levanto temprano para dejar todo listo para el desayuno, dejo el encargo a Berwald y se fue al hospital a hacerse sus pruebas de sangre y orina.

Una vez en casa Taina comió algo y se puso a preparar el almuerzo y salió a ayudar a Berwald que había retomado su trabajo en el jardín.

- Mami ¿Puedo ir a jugar a la casa de Ravis en la tarde? Por fa

- No se Peter, primero hay que preguntarle tal vez tiene algo que hacer

- Yo ya le pregunte hablamos por teléfono esta mañana ¿Puedo ir?

- Vayan T'ina así aprovechas d' visitar a Eduard

- Esta bien después de almorzar vamos

Al finalizar su almuerzo Taina, Peter y Hana-Tamago se fueron a visitar a los hermanos bálticos y Berwald continuo con su trabajo de jardinería, fue un poco mas tarde que decidió entra a tomar algo de jugo, cuando sonó el teléfono

- Bu'nas Tardes

- Buenas Tardes, con la Señorita. Väinämöinen por favor

- 'n est' momento no se encuentra pero puede dejarme el recado

- Si, hablo del consultorio del Dr. Harper, el doctor ya tiene los resultados de sus análisis y le gustaría verla lo antes posible

-Disculpe s'ñorita ¿'s algo serio?- pregunto Berwald con un toque de preocupación en la voz

-No sabría decirle es los único que me dijo el doctor que le dijera ¿Cree que pueda venir hoy para decirle al doctor que la espere?

- Si claro, 'nseguida yo le informo y la llevo para allá

- Muy bien los esperamos. Hasta luego

Berwald corrió a cambiarse de ropa y luego condujo el automóvil lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección a la casa de Estonia, llego justo cuando tomaban el te.

- Eduard disculpa pu'do hablar con T'ina

- Hola Berwald, pasa

- No t'ngo mucho tiempo, me urge hablar con T'ina

- De acuerdo enseguida la llamo

A los pocos segundos salió Taina preguntándole cual era le problema, el le conto acerca de la llamada y la urgencia de su medico en verla. Taina regreso a pedirle a Eduard que por favor se hiciera cargo de Peter un rato mientras resolvía unos asuntos muy importantes y se fue en el auto de Berwald que los llevo a toda prisa.

Llegaron y se anunciaron en secretaría y esperaron su turno aunque solo eran un par de minutos a Taina le parecieron un eternidad. Ya en el consultorio del doctor este le pidió a Taina que se tranquilizara

- Disculpe que es lo que pasa

- Pues verán hace poco me trajeron los resultados de los exámenes de esta mañana y encontré algo que al relacionarlo con los síntomas que me describiste me llamo mucho la atención, Por favor Taina podrías llenar el vaso con una muestra de orina - le explico el doctor mientras le paso un pequeño vaso para muestras.

Taina tardo unos instantes en regresar del baño con el vaso, el doctor lo tomo, saco una caja de su gaveta y de ella una especie de paleta plástica la cual introdujo en el vaso espero unos segundos luego la saco para observarla detenidamente y decir

- Si definitivamente es positivo

- Disculpe doctor, no le entiendo ¿que es positivo?- pregunto Taina mas tranquila al ver a su medico tan sereno

- Bueno Taina, normalmente esta noticia alegra a la mayoría de mis pacientes, además que es algo muy normal y común…

- Si la gent' se alegra 's algo bu'no supongo, si 's así por que no se la dice d' una vez- opino Berwald llamando la atención de todos pues hasta el momento había guardo silencio

- Se que talvez los tome por sorpresa y no lo esperaban pero Taina no me cabe duda de que estas encinta

- Un momento me acaba de decir que estoy embarazada, doctor no se haga la burla

- No es broma, lo dice tu prueba de sangre, la de orina y este test casero de embarazo

- P'ro doctor ¿C'mo pudo pasar?- pregunto Berwald al ver que Taina se había quedado sin habla de la impresión

- Pues si ustedes no saben menos yo, joven no me haga entrar en detalles… ya sabe esas cosas que pasan cuando un hombre y una mujer tiene intimidad, ustedes ya están grandecitos y saben muy bien como paso, ahora es usted el que se quiere hacer el chistosito, ¿no pillín?

- No doctor, no m' refiero a eso claro q' sabemos como s' hace un bebe, a lo q' voy 's q' como usted b'en sabe ambos somos naciones, hace muchos siglos q' las naciones no tienen hijos, no 's algo q' podamos decidir, si así fu'ra 'n cada alianza o conquista hubi'ran nacido montón d' niños frutos de esas relaciones

- Su-san tiene razón doctor, muchas veces ni siquiera se necesito de un padre para que una nación tenga hijos y un embarzo menos, casi nuestra opinión no cuenta, eso depende de las decisiones de nuestros gobernantes, revueltas del pueblo, guerras, tratados – Taina suspiro

- Bueno ustedes son naciones han vivido tanto como su historia y aun así su apariencia es la de un jovencito de 20 años, claramente sus cuerpos funcionan diferente a lo que normalmente estoy acostumbrado a ver. Probablemente sus compañeros naciones deben tener alguna idea, ustedes cuidan a un niño seguramente saben como nació el.

- Pu's solo sab'mos que Sealand nació 'n un fortaleza marina q' mando a construir Inglaterra y 's su hermano menor pu's ti'nen un gran parecido físico, créame doctor si fu'ra tan fácil como lo 's para la mayoría d' las personas, hubiéramos t'nido hijos hace ya mucho tiempo… que yo m' acuerde nunca he visto a mis padres d' pequeño fui criado por la familia d' los gobernantes d' mi nación- le explico Berwald al medico

- Bueno eso no nos explica como paso, lo único que sabemos es que Taina esta embarazada, pero si no es algo comun entre ustedes debereos ser muy cautelosos y no tomar las cosas a la ligera

- Doctor y ahora ¿que voy a hacer?- interrumpió Taina comenzando a tomar conciencia de la situación

- Pues yo te recomendaría que te viera un especialista en obstetricia y que tomes algunas vitaminas prenatales, podría contactarte con mi sobrina que trabaja en el Hospital materno infantil

- Muchas gracias, doctor iré a verla, entonces los mareos y el desmayo no estaban relacionados con la insolación-

- No necesariamente pudo haber sido una mezcla de ambos, en los primeros días al organismo le cuesta acostumbrarse y esa es su forma de manifestarse ¿Has tenido nauseas o vómitos?

- Bueno si, el domingo desde el olor de la comida me indispuso un poco

- Habitualmente esos síntomas solo duran hasta los 3 meses aun que en algunos casos puede durar mas, acá tengo unos folletos que podrían ayudarte – el doctor le paso unos folletos junto al frasco de vitaminas y la tarjeta de la obstetra.

- Muchas gr'cias doctor- le contesto Berwald mientras tomaba el brazo de Taina. Se despidieron del doctor y se fueron juntos al auto.

-T'ina ¿T' sientes bi'n? 'stas muy callada

- Solo estoy cansada, fueron muchas emociones por un día, vamos por Peter y luego a casa

Berwald condujo hasta la casa de Estonia para recoger a Peter.

- Hola mami, a dónde te fuiste, te extrañamos – comento el pequeño mientras subía a su mascota y se acomodaban en el asiento trasero

- Es que me llamaron para una reunión urgente y no tuve tiempo ni para avisarte

El viaje de regreso a casa estaba muy silencioso lo cual le pareció raro a Peter

- Mami, te fue mal en tu reunión ¿Por qué estas triste?- pregunto el pequeño al ver que Taina tenia la mirada perdida en la carretera y acariciaba monótonamente a Hana-Tamago que se había acomodado sobre sus rodillas

-No estoy triste, solo pensativa es que me entere de cosas que ni imaginaba en esa reunión

- No te preocupes mami, todo saldrá bien, ah ya se tengo algo que te hará reír- Peter saco de su mochila un cuaderno de dibujo, aunque solo era un niño hacia muy buenos dibujos, se puso a hojearlo en busca de algo – aquí esta mira

-¿Este es Toris peleando con un caballo?

-Es un pony, Ravis me conto que el otro día fueron a visitar a Feliks y uno de sus ponys le quito el sombrero a Toris y este se puso a pelear con el caballito para recuperarlo y Feliks no hacia mas que reírse.

-Oh cierto también dibujaste a Felixs riéndose un costado – el solo imaginar la escena le saco a Taina una sonrisa – Su-san en cuanto lleguemos a casa tienes que ver este dibujo esta muy bueno

- M' lo imagino c'n Polonia las c'sas siempre t'rminan así, cada c'sa q' se l' ocurre

Peter se sentía muy bien al haber ayudado a mejorar el ánimo de su mama y cuando Taina le pidió permiso para revisar su cuaderno este se lo permitió con mucho gusto, habían paisajes, puestas de sol, retratos de Taina y Berwald, también de Hana-Tamago, algunas Hadas y duendes que vivían en casa de noruega, algunos dibujos eran muy bonitos y otros muy divertidos. Berwald les anuncio que ya habían llegado a casa, entraron y decidieron tomar un poco de te, al ver que Taina estaba muy entretenida con el cuaderno entre Berwald y Peter se pusieron a alistar las tasas.

- Mami ¿Quieres sándwich de jamón con queso o prefieres mermelada?- pregunto el niño, pero Taina no respondía se había quedado absorta en el ultimo dibujo del cuaderno. Berwald comenzó a preocuparse por Taina desde que habían salido del consultorio estaba como apagada y distante lo cual no era nada normal, sabia que la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa y seguramente estaba muy confundida, así que decidió acercarse y abrazarla para demostrarle todo su apoyo, después de todo a el le encantaba la idea, pero al hacerlo comprendió la razón por la que Taina estaba tan ensimismada en ese dibujo, incluso hasta a el le enternecía esa escena, era un precioso retrato de toda la familia en un día de campo en el que Peter y Hana-Tamago jugaban con una pelota pero lo que mas les llamaba la atención era que Taina y el estaban sentados sosteniendo a un pequeño bebe que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie que estiraba sus pequeños bracitos para atrapar la pelota

- Papi ¿Que les pasa? Me están preocupando – dijo el niño claramente inquieto

- Peter ¿P'r qué hiciste 'ste dibujo?- pregunto Berwald muy sereno

- Ese dibujo… pues bueno… el otro día en la reunión mundial me puse a pensar en lo lindo que seria tener un hermanito o hermanita menor para jugar y compartir en amor que me tienen pero es misma noche vi una estrella fugaz y se me ocurrió pedirle un deseo al día siguiente me puse a imaginar como seria si mi deseo se cumpliera y luego lo dibuje- les respondió con una alegre sonrisa

- ¿Peter exactamente que le pediste a la estrella?- pregunto Taina que al parecer había estado muy atenta a la explicación de su hijo

- Pues le dije que me gustaría tener un hermanito o hermanita, y que mis papás se quieren mucho y serian muy felices si mamá pudiera embarazarse y que seguramente estarían muy contentos

Berwald aun mantenía abrazada a Taina así que pudo sentir como esta le correspondia el abrazo y suspiraba profundamente

- Su-san, creo que esto lo explica todo y ya no caben mas dudas, tomare un poco de te y mis vitaminas luego iré a dormir realmente estoy muy cansada, este ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas para mi

- Ya no t' preocupes T'ina, yo si'mpre cuidare de ti y d' mis hijitos, vamos a hac'r 'sto juntos por q' somos una familia

- Yo también voy a cuidarte mami- dijo Peter mientras abrazaba a sus padres, algo dentro de el le decía que esta noche debía agradecerle a la estrellita por cumplir su deseo

Honestamente espero que este SuFin les guste tanto como su version Mpreg, me alegra mucho al recibir sus reviews.

Mariel senpai (Jefa querida) te sigo dedicando el momento romanticón de la historia cuando Fin le pide disculpas a Su.

Se que muchos al igual que yo no les gusta vivir en la intriga, así que solo por eso les adelanto el algo del siguiente capitulo: "Las travesías de Su-san" donde Dinamarca, Noruega, Islandia harán su aparición (y otros países también) y desde el cap 3 la historia realmente se trona diferente en muchos detalles.

Esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para el siguiente capitulo, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra, Si quieren aumentar cosas o quitar, o modificar escecenas No duden en decirme, todo es alorado y aprovechado al maximo . Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


	3. Las travesías de Su-san

Capitulo 3: Las travesías de Su-san

7 a 8 semanas comienza a latir el corazón- o al menos eso decía el libro que Berwald tenia entre las manos, sonaba increíble considerando que esa creatura no media más de 4 cm, algo sumamente pequeño.

Seria muy bonito pode escucharlo- pensó Berwald pero aun faltaba algún tiempo para poder hacerlo, según sus cálculos a Taina llevaba 5 semanas y hacia 2 semanas que habían ido a ver a la obstetra.

La Dra. Lisa Harper, una mujer de al menos 40 años, que al principio los trato con mucho escepticismo, le resultaba increíble que aparenten ser tan jóvenes y sean naciones seguramente se los imagino mayores y mas experimentados, y fue peor después de que Taina le conto la historia de la estrella, parecía realmente increíble que esa muchacha con aspecto tan dulce e inocente sea paciente de su familia por mas de 4 siglos. Berwald tuvo la impresión de que si su tío no le hubiera explicado previamente la situación posiblemente nunca les hubiera creído que eran naciones.

Pero al darse cuenta de que para Taina las cosas no eran nada fáciles e incluso estaba muy incomoda, pues nunca en su larga vida había ido a ver a un obstetra se veía aterrada y temerosa, su actitud cambio radicalmente y se mostro muy amigable y comprensiva para que así Taina se sintiese algo mejor, después de hacerle algunas preguntas y una revisión les explico que aun era muy pronto para hacerle cualquier examen y que por lo menos deberían esperar hasta la semanas, lo único que le recomendó a Taina fue que continuase tomando sus vitaminas, se alimente bien, podía realizar todas sus actividades normalmente sin hacer ningún esfuerzo brusco y que este lo mas tranquila posible.

- Papi, mamá y esta sirviendo la cena, ¿Estas muy ocupado?- Peter interrumpió sus recuerdos

- No solo 'staba l'yendo- Berwald cerro su libro y salió del estudio junto a su hijo, una vez que llego a la cocina se apoyo en la puerta para contemplar unos minutos a Taina, se veía tan contenta y relajada en su afán de sacar unos vasos de la estantería.

A Berwald le alegraba mucho verla tan radiante, pues desde el día que se desmayo había tratado de estar al pendiente de cualquier malestar, después de todo no podía permitirse que algo malo le pasase a su querida esposa. Como las naciones no se embarazaban de una manera tan sencilla como los humanos, y además del hecho que obviamente sus cuerpos tenían un reloj biológico muy diferente al que acostumbraba ver habitualmente la doctora, ella no podía estar segura de que tan típico seria el embarazo de Taina así que le recomendó estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que le parezca fuera de lo común

Taina termino de pone los vasos en la mesa, todos se sentaron y después de agradecer por la comida se dispusieron a disfrutarla.

- 'sta muy r'co- comento Berwald mientras saboreaba sus albóndigas suecas

- Gracias- contesto Taina algo sonrojada. El resto de la cena se lo pasaron conversando acerca de los que hicieron ese día, Peter había estado leyendo un libro de Julio Verne y comentaba muy emocionado la aventura, para el postre Taina había preparado un poco de flan lo que hizo que Peter se pusiera aun mas contento; después de cena y lavar los platos fueron a las sala a ver las noticias.

Peter estaba muy cansado por lo que decidieron subir y acostarlo. Berwald y Taina se fueron a su habitación seguidos por Hana-Tamago que llevaba algo en su boca.

- ¿Que traes ahí?... una pelota ¿Quieres jugar?- Taina se agacho un poco para ponerse a su altura, tomar la pelota y acariciarle la cabeza, a lo que la mascota respondió con un alegre ladrido y batiendo la cola.

- Esta bien juguemos- Taina se sentó en la alfombra de la habitación y se puso a rebotar la pelota un poco para luego hacerla rodar por el piso, Hana-Tamago corría detrás, la agarraba antes de que choque contra la pared y la traía a las manos de Taina muy feliz.

Mientras jugaban Berwald regreso a su estudio para traer el libro que leía en la tarde, cuando regreso no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena, Taina era la criatura más tierna de este mundo, no eso era poco era el ser mas bello del universo entero, luego se sentó en la cama para continuar con su lectura. Taina y Hana-Tamago jugaron un buen rato, hasta que la pequeña perra se canso y decidió ir a dormir con Peter.

- Sabes Su-san tanto jugar me dio sed ¿Quieres algo?- le comento Taina mientras se levantaba y se disponía a salir

- No gr'cias, 'stoy bien

Taina fue a la cocina y a los 5 minutos regreso a la habitación, abrió el armario y saco una chaqueta, luego se puso a buscar su billetera en su velador.

- ¿P'sa algo malo?- pregunto Berwald algo curioso por la repentina actitud de Taina.

- Nada, solo voy a salir un rato- contesto Taina sin darle mucha importancia

- Y ¿p'ra q' si se puede s'ber?- cuestiono Berwald mientras dejaba de lado su libro y se enderezaba

- Pues estaba tomando un poco de agua, cuando de repente se me antojo un sándwich de queso con salami, lechuga, tomate y mayonesa; entonces me puse a preparar las verduras y le unte un poco de mayonesa al pan y cuando abrí la puerta del refrigerador para sacar el queso me di cuenta de que no tenemos salami. Así que iré al súper a comprar un poco

- P'ro T'ina son casi las 11 d' la n'che

- Aun hay tiempo muchas tiendas abren hasta las 12

- Si tienes t'nta hambre por q' no comes un p'co de flan o fruta

- Es que no es eso, solamente quiero un sándwich de queso y salami- los ojos de Taina brillaban como si ese sándwich le hiciera mucha ilusión.

- Si 's tan important' p'ra ti, yo iré a comprarlo- Berwald se puso de pie, tomo un abrigo, guardo un poco de dinero en los bolsillos, se acerco a Taina le desordeno los cabellos y le dijo: 'spérame no tardo.

Berwald condujo hacia la tienda mas próxima, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había leído hace algunos momentos "Antojos" y si no se equivocaba este era el primero de Taina, según su libro había que tener mucha paciencia con estas cosas pues mayormente son lo mas raro y a la hora mas inesperada, pero esto era realmente simple. Entro al supermercado, fue al pasillo de cárnicos, pidió con el encargado 1/4 kilo de salami, lo cancelo en la caja y volvió a su automóvil apenas había tardado 10 minutos y en 5 estaría de nuevo en casa.

Entro en su casa y escucho ruido en la cocina, por lo que fue directo hacia allá; encontró a Taina vestida en pijamas alistando un par de tazas

- regresaste rápido, ¿Te fue bien?

- Si, aquí t'enes- le paso el paquete

- acaba de hervir el agua ¿quiere acompañarme con te o café?

- café, p'r favor

- aquí tienes, gracias Su-san por ir a comprar a estas horas, yo no quería molestarte

- no 's ninguna mol'stia, ¿'sta rico tu sándwich?- pregunto Berwald mientras veía como Taina saboreaba su comida

- Si mucho, tu quieres un poco- le comento con una gran sonrisa

- No gracias, así 'stoy b'en

Una vez que terminaron su comida se fueron a dormir. Los siguientes antojos de Taina no eran nada del otro mundo, en la opinión de Berwlad, aunque co cosas que consiguió en un par de minutos no podían dar una gran opinión.

Lo que mas le interesaba a Berwald era la cercanía de la 2ª visita con la doctora. Ese día se levanto tempano para preparar el desayuno de Taina y Peter, este ultimo insistió en que quería acompañarlos al hospital, pero Taina le explico que era muy aburrido y además nadie lleva niños. Berwald noto que el niño se había quedado algo desconforme con esa explicación y le prometió que en la tarde lo llevarían a jugar a su parque favorito y se quedo muy contento.

Berwald llevo a Taina al hospital y esperaron silenciosamente su turno.

- Sra. Väinämöinen? pase por favor- le indico la enfermera, Taina tomo la mano de Berwald y entraron juntos

- Buenos Días Taina ¿Como estas?- les saludo la Doctora- Tomen asiento por favor

- Buenos días doctora, bien aunque algo nerviosa - respondió Taina con un leve sonrojo

- No se ponga nerviosa, porque este solo es un control de rutina, ya vera que todo esta bien; mientras yo preparo los equipos mi enfermera se va encargar de tomarte tus signos vitales

Mientras la enfermera se ocupaba de Taina la doctora aprovecho la oportunidad para charlar con Berwald.

- Y usted como de siente ¿contento? va ser papá por primera vez supongo

- Muy f'liz, ya ten'mos un hijo adoptivo p'ro 'sto 's muy diferente

- Que tierno tienen un niño, ¿que edad tiene?

- Aparenta 12, 's una nación com' nosotros- Berwald saco rápidamente su billetera para mostrarle una fotos familiares

- Es un niño muy lindo, se ve precioso con su traje de marinerito ¿y que país es el?

- Es el principado d' Sealand

- Doctora la paciente ya esta lista- le indicó la enfermera mientras Taina se recostaba en la camilla

- Esta bien, muchas gracias- la doctora se puso de pie, tomo la historia clínica y le di un vistazo- Según veo todo esta normal, bueno comencemos, aun es muy pequeño y es muy difícil de distinguir, pero la ecografía podrá decirnos si esta bien- explicaba la doctora mientras remangaba la blusa de Taina, le ponía un poco de gel en el vientre y deslizaba el sensor del ecografo.

-Tranquila, esta frio pero no se preocupe, porque no mejor mira la pantalla- aclaro la doctora al ver la cara de sorpresa de Taina- Sr. Suecia acérquese un poco desde esa silla no podrá ver nada - Berwald se acerco, se acomodo a lado de Taina y toco suavemente su hombro.

- Bueno para 8 semanas, su peso y talla están dentro el parámetro y su corazón ya esta latiendo, vamos escucharlo, a esta edad lo hace muy rápido y el sonido es diferente al que habitualmente estamos acostumbrados- la doctora encendió los parlantes de la computadora, al principio cuando Berwald vio la pantalla toda gris no distinguía nada y por la expresión en el rostro de Taina supuso que ella se sentía igual, pero al poder escucharlo podía sentirlo, sabia que estaba allí, seguro y feliz. A los pocos segundos sintió la mano de Taina intentando agarrar la suya lo que hizo que dejara de lado sus pensamientos, la tomo y sintió como Taina lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza, Berwald se limito a acariciarla.

Después de algunos segundos la doctora, le dijo que eso era todo, imprimió las imágenes del ecografo para adjuntarlo a la historia.

- Los espero el siguiente mes, pero si tienes alguna molestia o problema no dudes en venir o llamarme

- No se preocupe doctora, lo hare sin duda, gracias

Taina y Berwald salieron juntos del hospital, fueron a casa para almorzar y luego llevar a Peter al parque como lo prometieron.

Peter los recibió muy contento, todos juntos prepararon un almuerzo rápido y para luego salir toda la familia.

En un principio estuvieron jugando todos con la pelota, luego Peter prefirió ir los columpios y Berwald fue a empujarlo, Taina y Hana-Tamago prefirieron quedarse a la sombra de un árbol, un poco mas entrada la tarde compartieron una merienda para después continuar con su paseo, regresaron a su casa un poco después del atardecer, mientras Taina preparaba Arroz con leche para la cena mando a Peter a tomar un baño.

Después de cenar Taina se encargo de arropar y acostar a Peter, una vez que su pequeño se durmió se fue con Berwald a ver las noticias para luego comentarlas antes de dormir, pues ambos estaban rendidos después de jugar con Peter.

- Su-san ¿estas despierto?

-Si ¿q' pasa?

- Es que me dieron ganas de tomar jugo de mandarina

- ¿Mandarinas? a las 2 d' la mañana, p'ro hay jugo d' naranja abajo 's casi lo mismo

- no Su-san las mandarinas son mas pequeñas y ovaladitas que las naranjas, vamos Su-san acompáñame al supermercado

- No T'ina, hace frio afu'ra y pued's enfermarte, yo voy solo- Berwald se levanto de la cama, se cambio el pantalón del pijama por uno mas adecuado para salir, se puso un abrigo y se preparo para conducir un buen rato, a las 2 am encontrar un supermercado no seria nada fácil.

Después de conducir más de 40 minutos logro encontrar un supermercado que atendía 24 horas, decidió recordar la dirección para otra oportunidad.

- Bu'nas noches, d'sculpe ¿t'ene jugo d' mandarinas?

- Buenas noches, si señor en el pasillo 4- le contesto un somnoliento encargado

- gracias- Berwald se dirigió a ese pasillo a buscar el dichoso jugo, el largo pasillo tenia jugos de todo tipo, naranja, piña, fresas, pomelo, tomate, verduras, pero ni una sola botella de jugo de mandarina, lo mas parecido que encontró fue el "Tropical mix" una mezcla de jugo de naranja, pomelo, mandarina y limón; por si acaso le dio un vistazo a la sección de jugos para preparar en polvo, pero no encontró nada; que iba a hacer no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde había otro supermercado abierto a esas horas, volvió a revisar los pasillos por si había pasado de lado alguna botella, cuando al llegar al final del pasillo una gran flecha amarilla con la inscripción "Oferta de la Semana Naranja", le recordó la voz de Taina que decía: "las mandarinas son mas pequeñas y ovaladitas que las naranjas".

Como no se le ocurrió antes en la sección de frutas podría encontrar algunas mandarinas, siguió la indicación de la flecha, busco las mandarinas, pero apenas encontró un letrero con el precio entre una montaña de naranjas y otra de pomelos.

Berwald ya estaba decepcionándose al no poder encontrar las mandarinas, cuando de repente las vio al lado de las manzanas, una pequeña bolsa con apenas 6 pequeñas mandarinas, decidió llevárselas por que ya no tenia ganas de seguir buscando el jugo en otros negocios.

Cancelo en caja y se fue lo más rápido posible a su casa, entro directo en la cocina, saco una jarra y un exprimidor, en muchas oportunidades había preparado jugo de pomelo y naranja por lo que supuso que el de mandarinas seria muy simple, después de casi 1/2 hora y apenas 1/2 vaso de jugo se daría cuenta de que no era nada fácil, la cascara de las mandarinas se desprende muy fácilmente y la fruta de desarma, cansado de pelar con la fruta, le aumento un poco de agua y azúcar y se lo llevo a Taina.

- Su-san que alivio que ya volviste, estaba preocupada por ti, tardaste demasiado

- Es q' a 'stas horas no hay muchas t'endas abiertas, Toma aquí t'enes- le explico Berwald mientras le acercaba el vaso

- Gracias, Su-san- Taina recibió el vaso y le dio un sorbo - Que rico jugo, esta muy fresco

- D'be ser, lo acabo d' exprimir, si en la mañana quieres un p'co mas sobraron 3 mandarinas

- Lo preparaste tu- Taina dejo a un lado su vaso y se lanzo a abrazar a Berwald- Te quiero mucho Su-san, gracias.

Esta acción tomo desprevenido a Berwald, quien al principio correspondió el abrazo, se puso a acariciar la cabeza de Taina y besarla suavemente, como la cabeza de Taina estaba apoyada en el pecho de Berwald, este intento acomodarla para verla a los ojos, pero al hacerlo pudo ver como las lagrimas caían suavemente por sus mejillas.

- T'ina ¿q' te pasa? ¿t' sientes mal?¿t' duele algo?- intento secar las lagrimas de su esposa

- No nada, Su-san te quiero mucho, te amo y soy muy feliz por estar junto a ti - trato de secarse las lagrimas con la manga del pijama.

Berwald se sentó junto a Taina para poder abrazarla y acaríciala más cómodamente.

- Yo también soy muy feliz por t'nerte a mi lado - le dio un suave beso en la frente - Ya no llores, 's muy tarde y 's mejor q' descanses- volvió a besarla y luego se puso de pie para sacarse el abrigo y cambiarse de pantalones.

Taina tomo algunos sorbos de jugo para calmarse un poco y luego regreso a la cama, Berwald entro a la cama, recorrió lo más que pudo para estar junto a Taina y abrazarla, al poco tiempo la nación más pequeña se quedo profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

A Berwald le preocupo un poco esta reacción en su esposa, por lo que trato de estar muy atento los días siguientes, pudo notar que su problema de nauseas aun continuaba, reviso en su libro y encontró que los cambios hormonales llevan a cambios de humor o incrementan la sensibilidad, y eso era justo lo que pasaba con su esposa, pequeños detalles hacían que se ponga muy contenta y otras cosas muy simples como el clima la ponían muy triste o melancólica, según Berwald eso no era un gran problema por que con un comentario alegre, una sonrisa o un abrazo podía solucionarlo.

Comenzó a organizar su agenda con detalles dulces para Taina, ella iba a darle un bebe, desde hacia siglos que deseaban eso, habían tomado brebajes y pócimas de curanderos de sus pueblos indígenas, usado métodos modernos pero nunca les había resultado, hace ya años que se habían resignado, después de todo su deber como naciones era preocuparse por su pueblo, por asuntos de política, económica, relaciones exteriores y esas cosas, sin ir mas lejos hasta hace poco tiempo ni siquiera podían decidir sobre sus propias vidas, sino debían acatar las decisiones de sus gobernantes sobre con quien aliarse o contra quien pelear, muchos de ellos ignoraban maratónicamente sus sentimientos u opiniones, esperaba que cuando sus jefes se enteren de la noticia lo tomen por el lado bueno.

Taina gustaba mucho de las violetas, así que Berwald ordeno un enorme ramo de ellas y se lo mando al trabajo, con una tarjeta de felicitación por el bebe, en le que puso con su propia letra "Gracias por cumplir mis sueños, todos los días de mi vida" ese día Taina volvió a casa muy contenta y animada, su jefe se había enterado y el se alegro con la noticia, la había abrazado y besado en la mejilla un montón de veces, los ministros lo vieron muy emocionado que parecía que el era el abuelo, el sueco se sintió mas aliviado al saber que el jefe de su esposa los apoyaba y eso le dio más ganas de contárselo a sus jefes y de animarse a darle pequeños regalos a diario a su esposa.

Esa tarde Berwald regreso de una junta con su jefe, ese día había estado nublado por lo que Peter y Taina se pasaron todo el día dentro la casa y cuando Berwald entro en la habitación los encontró en la cama cubiertos por una manta viendo una película.

- Hola Su-san ¿Como te fue? -lo saludo Taina recostado en la cama

- Bien, ¿q' 'stán viendo?

- Hola papi, una peli se llama mi primer beso

- Es' niño actúa 'n mi pobre angelito ¿no?, 'ntonces d'be ser muy divertida- comento mientras le daba un vistazo a la pantalla

- Si esta divertida y tierna- le contesto Taina- comenzó como hace 15 minutos ¿Quieres verla con nosotros?- le pregunto mientras levantaba un poco la manta y le indicaba un lugar.

Berwald acepto y vio como 10 minutos de la película, pero el era de ese tipo de personas que no entiende la película si no la ve desde el principio, por lo que prefirió disculparse con Taina y Peter para retirarse a su estudio y revisar algunos documentos.

Después de ordenar sus documentos continuó con su lectura sobre prenatal, calculo más o menos el tiempo en el que la película debería terminar para volver a la habitación, cuando lo hizo encontró a Taina llorando amargamente y a Peter intentando consolarla.

- ¿Q' paso? - pregunto algo alarmado

- Es que al final la peli se puso algo triste y creo que eso puso a mi mamá así.

Berwald se sentó en la cama al lado de Taina para intentar tranquilizarla.

- T'ina ya paso todo, no llores- Berwald quiso secar las lagrimas de Taina con un pañuelo que esta tenia en las manos, al hacerlo noto que el pañuelito estaba empapado, por lo que saco su propio pañuelo, con mucha delicadeza levanto un poco el rostro de Taina y pudo ver sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas irritadas por las lagrimas y muy suavemente comenzó a secarlas.

- Oh Su-san fue tan triste- Taina se abrazo muy fuerte de el y continuo llorando en el hombro de Berwald

Su-san solo se limito a abrazarla y tratar de confortarla, por que no sabia que exactamente había pasado y no era muy bueno con las palabras. Estuvieron así unos minutos pero Taina no mostraba señales de tranquilizarse y Berwald comenzaba a impacientarse, decidió decir algo

- Peter, p'r favor podrías traer un vaso d' agua- le indico amablemente al niño mientras trataba de acomodar a Taina para verla a los ojos.

- P'r favor T'ina ya no llores, era solo una película no 's para tanto- seco suavemente algunas lagrimas con el dedo.

- Es que tú no entiendes Su-san, Tú no me entiendes, yo no sirvo para esto, tengo miedo- le dijo Taina aun con más lágrimas en los ojos.

"Tu no me entiendes, yo no sirvo, tengo miedo" esas palabras hacían eco en los oídos de Berwald, comprendió que Taina no lloraba por la película solamente, sino que ese había sido el detonante para que expresara todos sus sentimientos.

- Mami, te traje un poco de agua- dijo Peter mientras se acercaba para alcanzarle el vaso

- P'r favor T'ina bebe un poco, t' va ayudar- le pidió Berwald muy amablemente mientras sacaba un par de abrigos del armario

Taina recibió el vaso y tomo un poco de agua, lo que permitió que se calmara un poco

- Pónt'lo, salgamos a dar una vuelta solo tú y yo ¿Si?- Berwald le acaricio la mejilla suavemente a modo de secar algunas lagrimas y luego le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros

- Pero...Su...Su-san

- P'r favor T'ina

- Es... Esta bien- Taina temblaba un poco por lo que Peter tuvo que ayudarla con el abrigo

- No t' preocupes Peter, mamá necesita despejarse y un poco d' aire fresco l' hará bien, eres un chico responsable así q' te encargo la casa- le dijo Berwald casi en un susurro a Peter, pues se había inclinado para verlo a los ojos

- Ya 'stas lista ¿nos vamos? - Berwald le ofreció a Taina una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Berwald se acomodo de tal manera que podía caminar abrazando a Taina y sujetarle el brazo, tenia la impresión de que si no hacia eso Taina podía caerse en cualquier momento, le parecía muy frágil. Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta llegar aun parque cercano.

- ¿T' parece bien q' nos sentemos?- Berwald indico unas bancas frente a los columpios, Taina solo asintió y Berwald la ayudo a sentarse.

- ¿Ya t' sientes mejor?

- un poco

- Sabes T'ina... Tu eres muy importante para mi y quiero apoyarte, si t' sientes mal p'r algo solo dímelo

- gracias Su-san- Taina cerro los ojos y se apoyo en el pecho de Berwald

- hace un rato dijiste q' no t' entiendo y q' no sirves para 'sto, q' tienes miedo, sabes q' no soy muy bueno con las palabras p'ro eso no significa q' no t' entienda,... se muy bien q' parece q' todo el peso d' la situación recae sobre ti, por q' tu sientes como cambia tu cuerpo, p'ro nosotros también lo notamos y q'remos hacerte mas liviana la carga- Berwald le beso la frente suavemente

- Pero Su-san y si no somos buenos padres

- con Hana-Tamago y Peter nos va b'en, somos buenos para educar y tu er's buena cuidándonos.

- Ay Berwald hablo en serio, como se te ocurre comparar esto con tener una mascota, y con Peter las cosas en cierto modo son diferentes, cuando el llego a nuestra familia el ya podía valerse por si mismo, en cambio el - dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre- es totalmente dependiente, es tan frágil y vulnerable, tengo miedo de no poder hacerlo bien, es que no sabemos como.

- Nadie nace sabiendo, aprenderemos juntos, además la cosas q' se hacen con amor siempre salen bien

- Su-san te amo, ahora me siento mucho mejor, gracias

- T'ina... Hay columpios libres frente a nosotros y s' lo mucho que t' gustan ¿Quieres jugar un rato?

- Oh Su-san, pero ya no soy una niña

- P'ro yo quiero mimarte como a mi bebe

- Pero no me empujes muy fuerte- le pidió Taina mientras se acomodaba en un columpio

- Tu eres la q' manda- dijo Berwald al empujarla muy suavemente, casi como si la meciera, así se pusieron a jugar los dos juntos por un buen rato, hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a brillar.

De camino a casa compraron algo para cenar, Peter se alegro al ver a sus padres tan contentos y disfrutaron de una feliz cena, después de acostar a su hijo se fueron a dormir.

Esa noche pasó algo que Berwald si que le pareció raro, Taina había dicho que tenía algo de hambre, así que fue a la cocina a servirse algo, eso parecía de los mas común y corriente, lo que era rarísimo era con lo que había vuelto de la cocina, su esposa traía un platillo con cocoa en polvo y un tomate, se sentó en la cama mientras comentaba de cómo estuvo su día, le dio un mordisco al tomate , luego lo unto en un poco cocoa y continuo comiéndoselo como si fuese de lo mas normal, pero eso no fue todo de repente se salía con antojos mas raros y extraños, pepinillo con miel, leche con ajo, hot dog con yogurt de fresa como aderezo y cosas por el estilo, un día la pesco comiendo trozos de papel, a Berwald no le cabía en la cabeza como podía comer esas cosas como si nada, y un simple huevo revuelto le hacia dar nauseas, como no sabia que se le iba a antojar a su esposa en las horas mas conflictivas de la noche trataba de tener el refrigerador lo mas surtido y lleno posible.

Pasadas algunas semanas en que Berwald tuvo que corretear por media ciudad por los antojos, ya nada de lo que pidiera le sorprendería, así que esa noche no se preocupo cuando la vio se levantarse para ir a la cocina y regreso con un vaso de agua

- ¿Esta todo b'en?

- Si, solo quería un poco de agua

- Seguro q' no se t' antoja nada más

- No, nada

- B'en entonces, hasta mañana- Berwald apago la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir.

-Su-san, si hay algo que se me antoja desde el otro día, pero no quiero molestarte.

- Dime q' es yo te consigo todo lo q' quieras, no 's ninguna molestia.- Realmente para el ya no era molestia, tenia los números telefónicos de todos los supermercados y restaurantes que tenían comida exótica en la memoria de celular, y sabia muy bien cuales atendían las 24 horas, estaba preparado prácticamente para todo

- Recuerdas cuando vivíamos en casa de Dinamarca, el hacia unas galletas de mantequilla deliciosas

- Si lo recuerdo, creo q' 's la única cosa q' ese hace b'en

- Es que se me antojan las galletas de mantequilla que hace Dinamarca, le podrías pedir que por favor te invite unas cuantas- Taina le dirigió una mirada suplicante

La habitación estaba muy oscura y Berwald apenas podía distinguirla pero sabia que a esa mirada no podía negarle nada, pero eso era mucho pedir, sabia que aunque buscara en todas las pastelerías del mundo no encontraría galletas con el mismo sabor que las que hacia Dinamarca, pero el pedirle semejante favor era muy difícil para el.

-D' verdad T'ina, no se t' antoja otra cosa, q' tal strudel d' Alemania, tiramisu d' Italia, chocolates d' Suiza, paluski d' Polonia, no se q' se yo un raspado con hielo del polo nort'?

- Su-san si que eres gracioso cuando te lo propones, aunque todo eso que dices suena bien no se me apetece.

- Pero T'ina, D'namarca

- Si tienes razón, Su-san- Berwald suspiro aliviado pensando que Taina había desistido en su deseo de comer galletas de mantequilla- ya es muy tarde y sería muy desconsiderado molestar a Dinamarca a estas horas, podrías ir a pedirle el favor mañana temprano antes del desayuno- Taina bostezo y se tallo un poco lo ojos- Estoy muy cansada, que tengas buenas noches Su-san- y casi instantáneamente se quedo dormida.

Berwald estaba a punto de llorar, si le hubiera pedido hielo con gusto hubiera ido hasta el polo norte, no le hubiese importado levantar a Polonia, Alemania, Suiza, Rusia o a quien sea a las 2 de la mañana; pero pedirle un favor a Dinamarca eso si que no podía, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Si pudiera en ese mismo instante se ponía a amasar pero el porquería de Dinamarca guardaba su receta mejor que el oro y nunca le saldrían igual. Que iba a hacer, no podía pedirle el favor a Dinamarca pero tampoco podía fallarle a Taina.

- ¿Que hago?- pensó ¿que pasa si no como lo que se le antoja?- encendió levemente su lámpara de noche y reviso su libro pero no decía nada al respecto, de repente recordó la conversación de unas señoras en el mercado, en la que un dijo que si una mujer embarazada no come lo que se antoja el bebe nacía con cara de esa comida. Le parecía gracioso y hasta imposible que alguien tuviese cara de galleta de mantequilla, pero una imagen fugaz de Dinamarca comiendo sus galletas surco por su mente.

- No, un bebe con la cara de Dinamarca- pensó, nunca había sido creyente de cuentos de mercado, pero en definitiva no estaba dispuesto a correr semejante riesgo.

Se paso la noche maquinando un plan para conseguir esas galletas sin tener que verle la cara a Dinamarca.

Había pensado en escabullirse por la ventana de la cocina tomar las galletas y volver a salir por la ventana, pero recordó que era muy alto como para hacer eso sin estancarse en la ventana o hacer mucho ruido, luego pensó en Peter, el era ágil y pequeño, pero enseguida se reprendió a si mismo por considerar la idea de enseñarle a su hijo a hurtar; Por Dios que clase de padre era, en que rayos estaba pensando.

No podía dormir, solo pensaba en un plan, algunos eran descabellados y otros demasiado irreales; de pronto de encontró en el consultorio de la Dra. Harper

- Sr. Suecia que hace tan lejos, venga para acá, su esposa quiere verlo- le indico la doctora mientras alzaba un bulto amarillo

Suecia se acerco y pudo ver a Taina sonriente, la doctora le pasó el bulto amarillo

-Felicidades Sr. Suecia, es padre- Berwald se apresuro a descubrir la mantita para ver el rostro de su bebe, pero al hacerlo encontró la cara burlona de Dinamarca sonriéndole.

Del susto Berwald casi se cae de la cama, se tallo los ojos, se sentó respiro hondo y le dio un vistazo al reloj, las 5 y 30, se levanto, se cambio de ropa y se fue hacia la casa de Dinamarca, era hora de dejar a un lado su orgullo.

Camino muy despacio pues no tenia muchas ganas de llegar rápido y prefería pensar en que decirle a Dinamarca, seguramente el iba a pedir que lo adorara como a un Rey, entonces recordó que Noruega e Islandia también vivían en esa casa, lo que significaba que ellos se ocuparían de preparar el desayuno, apresuro el paso Norge e Isu le harían el favor fácilmente. Al llegar a la casa se asomo a la ventana de la cocina para confirmar sus suposiciones, una vez que se aseguro que solo estaban Noruega e Islandia toco suavemente la ventana; Isu lo noto y le abrió rápidamente la puerta

- Buenos días Sverige ¿Paso algo malo?

- Buenos días, no solo quiero q' m' hagan un favor

- Ah que bueno, pasa

- Buenos Días Noru'ga

- Buenos días Su ¿Que te trae tan temprano?- comento Norgue mientras trozaba un poco de chocolate

- Recuerdan las galletas d' mantequilla de D'namarca, pues yo quería q' m' inviten unas cuantas, 's q' a T'ina se le vino un antojo algo nostálgico

- Es solo eso no hay ningún problema, hay galletas por montones Dinamarca las hornea cada semana

- y nosotros no las comemos mucho, puedes llevar cuantas quieras- comento Islandia mientras ponía un galletero casi lleno sobre la mesa

Noruega puso el chocolate en la olla con agua hirviendo y saco una bolsa plástica y dijo- Toma guárdalas aquí - mientras se la pasaba

- muchas gr'cias- Berwald tomo la bolsa y comenzó a guardar las galletas en ella.

- Buenos Días pueblo mío, Oh Sverige ¿Que haces aquí?

Berwald se sobresalto dejo caer su bolsita y todavía tenia un par de galletas en la mano mientras tanto el y Dinamarca se miraban fijamente

- Bu'n día, solo vine a saludar

- A si? y ¿Por que tienes mis galletas en la manos?- comento escépticamente Dinamarca señalando la prueba del delito

- La verdad 's q' vine por unas galletas para T'ina - Berwald prefirió decir la verdad, no quería prolongar mas la agonía - Puedes invitarme unas cuantas, p'r favor

- Son para Soumi ¿No? hummmm... Taina... esta bien, pero me debes un favor y además quiero que me las pidas como se debe, Soy el REY de los nórdicos y exijo que se me trate como tal

- Su majestad D'namarca, m' podría hacer el favor d' invitarme unas cuantas galletas d' mantequilla- le dijo Suecia haciendo una leve reverencia

- Oh Sverige, ese tonito de voz no me gusta no pareces mi súbdito sino mi vecino

- Soy tu vecino- murmuro Berwald

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Oh su magnifica majestad, me haría el gran favor de invitarme unas galletas de mantequilla para alimentar a mi humilde familia- dijo Berwald con un tono de voz mas suave y algo suplicante mientras se inclinaba un poco mas en su reverencia

- Eso esta mejor, Humilde súbdito, tienes mi bendición y permiso de tomar las galletas que necesites – Respondió Dinamarca con una pose altanera y haciendo una especie de señal de la cruz a modo de bendición

- Pero que rey más benévolo que eres, te rayas – comento Noruega con ese tono frio e indiferente que lo caracteriza

- Gracias Noru, me alegra mucho que pienses eso de mi- comento Dinamarca muy satisfecho de si mismo y obviamente sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo de Noruega, por lo cual el aludido le dirigió una mirada muy molesta

- El desayuno ya esta listo, Su ¿Nos acompañas?

- Muchas Gr'acias, p'ro me 'speran en casa, l's agradezco por todo

- Nos saludas a Peter y Taina- le dijo Islandia

- Oh Sverige, no te vayas la estamos pasando tan bien, hay que quedar otro día para comer todos juntos

- Si ya v'remos, muchas gr'acias, adiós

Así Suecia regreso a su casa con una bolsa llena de galletas y el gran peso de conciencia de deberle un favor a Dinamarca.

- Su-san a donde te fuiste me preocupe al no encontrarte- le dijo Taina en cuanto lo vio entrar a la cocina

- Fui a traert' una sorpresa d' casa d' D'namarca- le explico Berwald mientras le entregaba la bolsa de galletas

- Gracias Su-san, desde hace días que quiero comerlas, ¿Te las dio Dinamarca?

- Si

- Ah que bueno, sentémonos a tomar el desayuno

- y Peter?

- Saco a Hana-Tamago a dar su paseo, en seguida vuelve- Taina se puso a listar la mesa y coloco las galletas en una bandeja y luego puso una tetera llena de chocolate caliente en la mesa

- Ya volví, Papi ya estas aquí ¿A dónde fuiste?

- Fui a saludar a l's vecinos

Se sentaron juntos a la mesa, agradecieron por su comida y comenzaron a disfrutarla

- Están deliciosas, justo como las recuerdo- comento Taina mientras saboreaba su galleta de mantequilla

- Si, son galletas muy ricas y suavecitas ¿Papi no quieres probarlas? Le dijo Peter que acababa de comer una

- Bueno, p'r q' no- Berwald dejo de lado su tostada con mermelada y cogió una galleta, la probo- Están bu'nas

Berwald cogió unas cuantas galletas mas, después de todo eran deliciosas y esas galletas le iban a costar caro, además estaba 100% seguro de que la segunda cuota seria más costosa que la primera y si ese era el caso iba a disfrutar esas galletas hasta la última migaja.

Espero me disculpen enormemente por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

De veras me alegre mucho al recibir sus reviews con críticas constructivas y el ver que muchas personas leyeron esta pequeña ocurrencia mía y sobre todo la apoyan, me dan muchos ánimos.

Dedico este capitulo a todas las amantes del SuXFin, ¿Por que están linda esta pareja?, deberían tener mas protagonismo.

Bueno en este cap. Menciono una película de Macauly Colkin el actor de mi Pobre angelito 1 y 2, "Mi primer beso" por dos razones es un peli que me gusta mucho aunque se que se oye medio masoquista siempre la veo y acabo llorando a moco tendido y la otra es que no se me ocurría otra película que fuese divertida, tierna inocente y que el final te de una vuelta de tortilla.

Las galletas de Mantequilla danesas son una verdadera delicia, son una exquisitez especialmente si las acompañas con chocolate con leche, pueden probarlas de industria brasilera, argentina, chilena, americanas o etc, pero una vez que pruebas las galletas originales hechas 100% en Dinamarca, te das cuenta que el resto es cualquier cosa menos galleta de mantequilla (ay no, se me hace agua la boca),

Sobre los antojos de Taina pues me base en los antojos raros que cuentan mis amigas en los baby showers, todo es 100% real, bueno soy nutricionista y lo de comer "Papel" o "Tierra" en los libros se conoce como PICAS, suele pasar y he conocido gente a la que le ha pasado.

Siguiente Cap., La delicadeza de Taina

Esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para el siguiente capitulo, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


	4. La delicadeza de Taina

**Capitulo 4: La delicadeza de Taina**

El sol brillaba en la casa de Polonia y el clima prometía un día tranquilo, todas las naciones ya se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos a la espera de que la reunión de inicio, en esta oportunidad le tocaba a Feliks ser el anfitrión.

Taina se sentó entre Edward y Berwald, su vientre casi no había crecido nada, aunque según su tercer control prenatal todo era perfecto, de todos modos le parecía bien pues así nadie se daría cuenta de su estado.

Habían dejado a Peter jugando con los Ponies, por lo que Taina y Berwald podían atender a la reunión sin ninguna preocupación. Primero Feliks dio unas cuantas palabras de bienvenida para luego cederle el turno a Rusia que hablo sobre las acciones del G8 para ayudar a los países tercermundistas a salir de la pobreza, su discurso fue largo y muy completo duro hasta un poco mas de las 10:30 hora en la que acostumbraban tener un receso para descansar y comer algún refrigerio.

- Al ser Feliks el anfitrión supongo que nos sorprenderá con alguna de sus rarezas- le comento Roderich a Elizabeta

- Créeme Roderich de eso no cabe duda

- Yo espero que sea pasta- dijo Feliciano muy entusiasmado con la idea

A los pocos minutos entraron unas mucamas llevando bandejas individuales cada una con un vaso de gaseosa y sándwiches, pero de apariencia muy extravagante, sándwiches de atún con mayonesa con forma de flor y mariposa pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era la gaseosa de color rosa Barbie.

- Oh que tiernos sándwiches-aru

- Esto es el colmo solo faltan globos y payasos, que cree que es esto el cumpleaños de una niña de 6 años- comento algo molesto Vash

- Pero hermano a mi me parece un detalle muy lindo

Taina hubiera dicho que la idea le parecía muy simpática si es que ese penetrante aroma a atún flotando en el aire no le revolviera el estomago.

- Exótico ¿No?- le comento Estonia, pensando que la reacción de Taina se debía a la sorpresa que le causaba una comida tan pintoresca - Es la gaseosa favorita de Feliks, fresa con cherry y un toque de vainilla, ya la probé antes puede que el color sea raro pero realmente sabe muy bien

- En serio - le contesto Taina sintiendo como su malestar iba en aumento

- T'ina ¿Estas b'en?-le susurro Berwald al notar que su esposa se veía algo indispuesta

- No mucho Su-san, la comida se ve muy linda pero me hace sentir mal

- No t' preocupes, no debes com'rla si no deseas

- ¿No tienes hambre Taina?

- No es eso Ed, es que...- no pudo continuar tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca comenzaba a sentirse peor

- ¿Estas bien? no prefieres salir por un poco de aire fresco, te acompaño- Estonia se levanto y le ofreció una mano a Finlandia para ayudarla a salir, como Edward venia junto a Toris a visitar a Feliks frecuentemente, conocía relativamente la casa de Polonia así que la llevo por un pasillo que daba directo al patio

- Ya te sientes mejor Taina

- Si, un poco, gracias en verdad me hacia falta aire fresco

- Pareces algo fatigada, creo que comer algo te hará mejor, si quieres puedo pedirle a Toris que te traiga otra cosa

- Esta bien no te molestes, no tengo apetito y de todas formas ya me siento mejor, regresemos

- Bien, ven es por aquí- Edward la llevo de vuelta por el pasillo, pero conforme se acercaron al salón de reuniones Taina volvió a indisponerse

- Ed, me indicas donde esta el baño, por favor- le pidió Taina claramente indispuesta

- Si esta aquí cerca del salón- le mostro una puerta cerca a ellos, Taina corrió y entro en ella, al cabo de unos minutos salió con la cara lavada y algo aliviada

- ¿Mejor? quieres regresar a la reunión o prefieres descansar un rato

- No, ya estoy bien, entremos- regresaron juntos al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

- T'ina, ¿T' sientes mejor?- pregunto Berwald al verla regresar

- Si creo que si, me hacia falta aire fresco, ¿Te gusto la comida?

- Si, sabía bien ¿P'r q'?

-¿Quieres comer mi parte?

- Pero T'ina, tu no probast' ni un bocado, deberías comer algo, ¿Quieres q' le pida a Feliks q' te traigan otra cosa?

- No, así esta bien, no tengo hambre y no quiero que Feliks se ofenda porque despreciamos su alegre comida

- B'en, p'ro quiero v'rte comer en el almuerzo- le indico Berwald mientras intercambiaba los platos

- De acuerdo - Taina le dirigió una sonrisa, a los pocos minutos las mucamas recogían la bandejas y Roderich paso al frente para explicar el plan de acción en contra la drogadicción proponía implantar mas actividades culturales como la danza, el arte, música, teatro y deportes.

A Taina le parecía un tema muy interesante pero no podía concentrarse en la disertación, pues aun podía sentir ese aroma a atún y volvía a sentirse indispuesta, a los pocos minutos tuvo que salir corriendo del salón ante la mirada desconcertada de muchos, la preocupada de Ed y Su-san y la molesta de Roderich por interrumpirlo. La escena se repitió un par de veces mas, al regresar de su 4º viaje al baño estaba muy agotada y pálida; Toris muy preocupado se acerco a ella.

- ¿Taina te sientes bien?

- Toris, creo que el viaje no le sentó muy bien a Taina, no pudo comer nada ¿podrías traerle algo por favor?- Se apresuro a decir Edward

- No, ya estoy bien, no te molestes Toris- le contesto Taina queriendo restarle importancia al asunto

- Pero si no es ninguna molestia, ¿Que quieres agua, te, una aspirina?

- Agua por favor, no te preocupes

Al poco rato Toris regreso con un vaso de agua, Taina se lo agradeció, tomo un poco y comenzó a sentirse mejor pudo escuchar el resto de la conferencia tranquilamente.

Como a las 2 de la tarde, después de discutir más de 1 hora sobre las propuestas de Roderich, llego la hora del almuerzo. Taina agradecía que el menú fuera pollo al horno con buffet de guarniciones y ensaladas, si tenia para escoger no tendría problemas.

- Vamos T'ina, quiero ver q' comas algo - Invitándola a coger un plato y dirigirse al buffet.

Taina tomo un trozo de pollo y algo de pasta, en la sección de ensaladas no podía encontrar nada que pudiese comer, había chucrut de repollo morado que no le sentaba nada bien, la ensalada de apio con manzana y melón tenia crema de leche y eso era mucha grasa para ella, la clásica ensalada de lechuga tenia cebolla y la cebolla no le gustaba mucho, con la pinza cogió una rodaja de tomate y continuo dándole un vistazo a las ensaladas, encontró la ensalada de atún, perdió todo el interés en la comida y fue a acomodarse en la mesa, al poco tiempo Berwald tomo su respectivo lugar junto a ella.

- ¿S'lo comerás eso?- cuestiono mientras veía el plato de Taina

- Si, es que había ensalada de atún y el solo verla me quito el apetito.

- P'ro T'ina hay una gran variedad d' ensaladas

- Si, pero ya no tengo ganas

- Bi'n ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Hay agua, limonada y gaseosas

- Limonada por favor- le pidió Taina con una alegre sonrisa

Berwald tomo una jarra con limonada y sirvió 2 vasos, le pasó uno a Taina y se dispuso a comer. Taina comió un trocito de pollo y algo de pasta, mientras conversaba con Ed, vio que el tenia ensalada de atún en su plato y al instante volvió a sentir ese aroma impregnando todo el ambiente, se sentía asqueads, tomo un poco de limonada y salió del salón para esperar que terminaran de almorzar. Berwald salió detrás de ella inmediatamente .

- T'ina ¿Q' pasa?- le dijo Berwald en cuanto le dio alcance

- El aroma del atún me indispone, necesito aire fresco, regresare en cuanto terminen de comer- le explico Taina mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al patio

- P'ro T'ina, ¿no vas a almorzar?

- No puedo ese aroma hace que todo me de asco

- T'ina, no creo q' q'darte sin comer t' haga b'en, desayunamos muy t'mprano y no comist' nada d'sde entonc's

- No te preocupes, voy a estar bien, si me quedo en el salón voy a indisponerme como paso esta mañana, de todos modos el escuchar como discuten los demás es agotador, prefiero descansar un rato lejos del bullicio, regresare cuando sirvan el postre.

Berwald estaba en desacuerdo con esa idea, pero no le gustaba ver la así tan indispuesta y cansada, si descansar un rato con aire fresco la hacían sentirse mejor no tenía más opción.

- Esta b'en, descansa me q'dare c'ntigo

- Pero no es necesario, ve y almuerza por favor, no te preocupes yo solo estaré apreciando el bonito jardín de Feliks y tal vez le de un vistazo a sus mascotas

- T' estaré esp'rando- Berwald se acerco para abrazarla y besar su mejilla, no le gustaba dejarla sola, pero si se quedaba Taina se sentiría culpable por dejarlo sin almuerzo, luego se alejo en dirección al salón.

Taina se sentó en el césped para contemplar las flores, se sentía muy feliz por que Su-san era muy comprensivo con ella, realmente era muy afortunada por tenerlo a su lado, luego se distrajo observando a unas laboriosas hormigas, se recostó y cerro los ojos por un momento y respiro hondo, al abrirlos de nuevo reviso su reloj sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado mas de 30 minutos, debía volver al salón de inmediato.

Al entrar noto que muchos la miraban extrañados, Ed y Su-san se alegraban al verla.

- Todo ok, Taina?

-Si Ed perfecto

Las mucamas ya habían recogido los platos y se alistaban para servir los postres, gelatina con crema chantilly

- Señorita aquí tiene- le indico una mucama mientras le ponía en frente el postre

- Muchas gracias- contesto Taina algo extrañada al ver que la gelatina era celeste y descubrir que sabia a chicle, no era muy de su agrado pero tenia hambre así que se la comió casi toda con un poquito de crema

- ¿T' gusto? quieres q' pida un poco mas

- No gracias, así esta bien- como su vaso de limonada aun estaba en la mesa tomo un poco.

Después que las mucamas recogieran el servicio, se disponían a continuar con la reunión, Berwald debía dar un informe del Instituto de Estocolmo sobre el gasto de los países en armamento y luego Ludwig sobre las políticas económicas para frenar la crisis en Grecia.

Mientras Berwald se acomodaba los anteojos para salir a tomar su lugar al frente de la junta, le dio una fugaz mirada a Taina, a lo cual ella le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y el pulgar levantado en señal de apoyo.

Berwald no era muy bueno con las palabras y muchas veces se ponía nervioso por eso le gustaba ver la expresión alegre y tranquila de Taina.

Taina escuchaba atenta la presentación, pero empezó a sentirse cansada, los parpados le pesaban y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos comenzó a cabecear, el sueño le vencía y cada vez le resultaba mas difícil mantenerse despierta, se sentía muy triste al saber que le fallaba a Berwald, pues sabia lo importante que era para el contar con su apoyo.

- C'mo pu'den ver en 'sta grafica, los países que mas han gastado en armamento son ...- Berwald le dio un vistazo a Taina la cual cabeceaba y estaba apunto de quedarse dormida sobre la mesa y no pudo evitar mencionar su nombre casi inaudible

- Bu'no c'mo les decía en la grafica v'mos q' los países q' mas gastan en armas son ... - Berwald continuo con su explicación resumiéndolo lo mas que pudo para ahorrar tiempo. Mientras se retiraba Ludwig que era el ultimo en dirigir la reunión se le acerco.

- No te preocupes seré breve, pero si quieren retirarse por mi no hay ningún problema

- Gr'cias- le contesto para luego regresar a su asiento junto a Taina

- Su-san ¿ya terminaste? pero si tan solo hace unos minutos que comenzaste - comento Taina despertando

- Estas muy c'nsada, vamon's a casa

- Solo un poco, pero ya se paso además solo falta Ludwig y la reunión se acabara pronto, quedémonos hasta el final

- Esta bi'n- le contesto aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la situación, no le gustaba discutir con Taina y prefería esperar a llegar a casa para hablar sobre el tema.

Recorrió un poco su silla para estar junto a su esposa y tomarle la mano, Taina le sonrió y se apoyo en su brazo y volvió a cabecear, Berwald comprendía el cansancio de Taina, con tantos viajes al baño tenia el estomago vacio y una gelatina no podía darle toda la energía que necesitaba, era un alivio que Alemania fuera breve y conciso pues pronto podrían irse a casa.

Cuando Ludwig ya casi finalizaba su presentación, entraron la mucamas con bandejas llenas de galletas, pasteles y teteras que fueron acomodando en la mesa, al terminar Ludwig, Feliks tomo la palabra

- Estoy súper contento de que hayamos podido tener una amena reunión y me pone totalmente feliz que podamos compartir una taza de te con pastelillos, sírvanse por favor

Taina despertó de su letargo al sentir el aroma del te y los ojos le brillaron al ver las deliciosas galletas y pasteles, últimamente se la apetecía mas comer cosas dulces y moría de hambre, no dudo ni instante en servirse un poco. A Berwald le alegraba verla mas activa y con apetito, antes de comer se levanto para lavarse las manos, en cuanto salió del salón sintió una mano sobre su hombro

- Berwald ¿Podemos hablar?

- D'me Edward

- Bueno, creo que a Taina no le sentó muy bien el viaje, para mi que esta a punto de resfriarse, te parece bien que Peter pase la noche con nosotros, así tu puedes atender a Taina mas cómodamente y ella descansa tranquilamente.

- Graci's, Peter 'stará muy contento

Al regresar al salón Berwald encontró a Peter contándole a Taina muy animadamente como paso su día mientras comía un poco de pastel

- Hola Papá, me divertí mucho con los ponies

- Q' bien, seguram'nte t' divertirás mucho mas con Raivis esta noche

- Yuuupi ... - Peter comenzó a saltar de alegría

- No t' preocupes T'ina, solo 's una noche y Edward lo trae mañana en l' tarde

- Esta bien, de todos modos Sea-kun esta muy contento

Berwald tomo asiento dispuesto a servirse pastel y algunas galletas

- R'co pastel, ¿no quieres un poco?

- Esta delicioso, pero ya no, comí como 3 rebanadas con te y galletas esta bien para mi

El viaje de regreso a casa fue muy calmado ya que Taina se sentía muy bien, en casa fueron recibidos por Hana-Tamago que batía la cola muy alegremente trayendo una pelota en la boca, Berwald y Taina aceptaron jugar un poco con su mascota, después de todo se había quedado sola todo el día y se merecía un poco de mimos y atención.

- Que inteligente eres Hana-Tamago- decía Taina mientras le acariciaba las orejas al perrito y se ponía a estornudar

- ¿Estas bi'n?

- Si, no es nada, creo que alguien esta hablando sobre mí y después de lo que paso hoy no me sorprendería

- Tal vez, p'ro mejor t' abrigas bi'n y a la cama

Taina obedeció sin reclamar, pues ese día había abusado de la paciencia y amabilidad de Su-san, a la mañana siguiente despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza y de garganta.

- Estas r'sfriada

- No, solo es dolor de cabeza cof cof cof

- Q'date en cama, yo m' encargo del d'sayuno y d' todo lo d'más- Berwald preparo un poco de Te con limón y miel para Taina y luego una sopa de pollo

- Gracias Su-san, esta sopa esta riquísima

- ¿T' sientes mejor?

- Si un poco, pero me quedare en cama el resto del día

Después de almorzar Taina tomo una siesta, mientras tanto Edward trajo a Peter de regreso

- Sab's Peter, Mamá s' resfrió y n'cesita descansar ¿Quieres acompañarme a hacer unas compras?

- Si papá, ¿podemos llevar a Hana-Tamago?

- Si, solo vamos p'r pintura y mad'ra

Peter le puso la correa a su mascota, se abrigo un poco y se fue de compras con su papá

- Buenas Tardes Señor, ¿Que necesita?

- Bu'nas tardes, Mad'ra, clavos, pegamento, acá tiene 'sta lista

- Muy bien, enseguida le preparo el pedido ¿algo mas?

- Me podría m'strar su catalogo de pintura color past'l

- Acá lo tiene, enseguida regreso- la encargada se fue a preparar todo lo de la lista mientras Berwald revisaba el muestrario de colores

- Peter ¿T' parece bi'n este color?

- Amarillo, es muy suave

- Entonces 'ste verde, 's para la cuna del b'be

- Este color es más bonito- decía el niño mientras señalaba el color celeste

- Es bonito p'ro necesitamos un color neutro, por q' no sab'mos si 's niña o niño

- Entonces el amarillo esta bien por que podemos ponerle decorados con rosa, celeste o cualquier color cuando sepamos que es

- Señor su pedido ya esta listo ¿escogió algún color de pintura?

- Si, quisiera un bote de 'sta

La encargada de la tienda empaqueto todo y lo facturo, después de acomodar sus cosas en el auto Berwald condujo hasta una pastelería para comprar pie de limón, galletas y algo de salmiaki para merendar con Taina, ya en casa prepararon algo de te y subieron todo a la habitación

- T'ina t' trajimos una sorpresa

- Mira mamá tu favorito - decía Peter indicando un plato con salmiaki

- Oh que rico, cof cof cof- a Taina le vino un ataque de tos por lo que tuvo que frotarse un poco el cuello- Ayy me duele la garganta

- Pr'pare te con miel, eso t' aliviara un poco

- Gracias Su-san, todo esta delicioso- decía Taina mientras tomaba un poco de su te

Compartieron juntos una agradable merienda aunque Taina comió muy poco pues no tenia apetito, pasaron el resto de la tarde escuchado a Peter contar todo lo que hizo en casa de Feliks y más tarde en casa de Estonia junto a Raivis.

Mas tarde se acostaron, Berwald podría decir que pasaron una noche relativamente tranquila, aunque hubo momentos en los que Taina se mostro fatigada y tenia leves ataques de tos durmió bastante.

Por la mañana Taina despertó mas tranquila, Berwald noto que no estaba del todo restablecida, por lo que le pidió a Peter que ayudase a mamá en todo lo que pudiese para evitar que hiciese esfuerzo bruscos

-Que sabroso estuvo el desayuno, gracias Su-san y Peter por prepararlo

- ¿Que harás hoy mamá?

- Hay ropa lavada que tengo que planchar y guardar, luego hare el almuerzo

- Entonces te ayudo

- Que tierno, gracias Sea-kun, ¿y tu Su-san que harás hoy?

- Voy a trabajar 'n el taller, ayer compre mad'ra y otras cosas

- Estarás muy ocupado y cansado, te preparare algo rico para el almuerzo, Bien Peter vamos a guardar la ropa- decía Taina mientras se disponía a subir al segundo piso de la casa.

Berwald paso toda la mañana cortando y lijando la madera para la cunita de su bebe. Por la tarde después del almuerzo todos continuaron con sus actividades, Suecia continuo con su trabajo de carpintería, Taina y Peter continuaron guardando la ropa, al finalizar sus tareas domesticas ambos fueron a la sala, Peter encendió la TV para ver una película mientras acariciaba a su perrito y Taina se acomodo en el sofá, cubrió sus piernas con una colcha y saco un tejido de telar en el que estaba trabajando desde hace algunos días

- ¿Mamá que haces?- pregunto Sea-kun lleno de curiosidad

- Una manta

- Es muy pequeña ¿es para Hana-Tamago?- pregunto al notar que el telar no tenia mas de 20 cm por lado

- ja ja es que la estoy haciendo por partes, ya tengo casi la mitad, mira- Taina saco de una bolsa de tela unos tapetes de lana de mas o menos 20 cm por lado, de color rosa y celeste- cuando tenga los suficientes los uniré para hacer una mas grande y ponerle flecos

- Que bonito ¿Es para el bebe?

-Si- respondió Taina algo sonrojada y continuo con su trabajo.

Después de algunas horas Berwald entro en la sala a Peter muy atento a su película y a Taina durmiendo con el tejido entre las manos

- Peter, v' a poner agua para el te, yo llevare a T'ina a la cama

- Si, papá

Berwald se acomodo para cargar a su esposa y llevarla hasta la habitación, estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni se dio cuenta que la cargaron hasta la cama, de rato en rato tenia un poco de tos, pero no tenia fiebre ni otras molestias por los que Berwald no se preocupo. Bajo a la cocina, preparo algo para cenar luego acostó a Peter y se fue a dormir.

Al despertar vio que Taina aun dormía a su lado, fue al baño para asearse, al retornar a su habitación vio que su esposa ya había despertado y no aparentaba estar en mejores condiciones que ayer aunque tampoco parecía que su resfrió hubiese empeorado.

Desayunaron todos juntos y luego Berwald se fue a su estudio a revisar unos documentos pues en la tarde tenia una reunión con su jefe y Noruega. Después de almorzar y encargarle a Peter que cuidara a Taina fue a su reunión en casa de su jefe, aun con el pesar en el corazón por tener que dejar a su esposa aún enferma, como a su jefe no le gustaban las interrupciones Su-san puso su celular en silencio y lo revisaba de rato en rato.

- Suecia, ¿Trajiste los datos que te pedí?, podrías explicárnoslos, por favor- le indico su jefe al verlo distraído con su celular

- Si s'ñor- le dijo Berwald mientras abría el portafolio para guardar el móvil y sacar algunos documentos, explico sus datos para que luego los jefes de ambas naciones los analizaran y discutieran los demás temas de su reunión por varias horas, ya eran mas de las 7 y 30 cuando esta termino y pudieron retirarse

- Suecia, nos vamos juntos

- Claro, Noruega- y salieron juntos con dirección al automóvil que el jefe de Suecia había destinado para llevarlo y traerlo a las reuniones

- Bu'nas noches Axel

- Buenas noches Sr. Berwald, su reunión se prolongo ¿no? ¿Lo llevo directo a casa?

- Si p'r favor, seguramente usted lleva 'sperandonos mucho rato- le decía al chofer mientras se acomodaba junto a Noruega en el asiento trasero

- Berwald ¿como esta Taina? el otro día en casa de Polonia no se veía muy bien

- El cambio d' clima no l' sentó muy bi'n, 'sta algo resfriada

-Ah ya veo, Soumi esta delicadita, debe estar un poco triste por no poder hacer de todo y ella es tan laboriosa

- Por q' no t' quedas un rato en casa una visita la alegraría mucho, tomamos un café

- Si, eso la animara - y así pasaron el resto del viaje conversando. Al llegar a casa Berwald vio un auto estacionado en su entrada.

- Creo q' Edward vino a visitar a T'ina

- Me parece que mejor los venimos a visitar mañana con Isu, así no interrumpimos

- No hay problema, 'staremos contentos d' recibirlos- decía Berwald mientras bajaba del auto, se despedía de Noruega y su conductor a tiempo de encargarle que llevara a Noruega a casa

Al abrir la puerta de su casa Berwald se asusto al ser recibido por un Peter muy lloroso y preocupado

-Papá, mamá Finlandia esta muy mal

- ¿Que? ¿Donde esta T'ina?- le dijo al niño muy alarmado

- Arriba, con Edward y Toris- Berwald subió las gradas como un bólido

- Suecia que bueno que llegaste, te llamamos al móvil muchas veces y no pudimos ubicarte- le decía Toris - Taina esta muy mal, ya llamamos una ambulancia

- Gr'cias Toris, por venir y ayudarnos ¿Que le paso a mi T'ina? ¿Se cayó o algo así?

- Bueno Peter me explico que Taina se sentía muy cansada, quiso subir a la habitación y no pudo por que comenzó a faltarle el aire, en estos momentos esta en cama con Edward atendiéndola- indicaba Toris mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y dejaba ver a un Edward muy ocupado en mojar un paño en una fuente de agua que sostenía Raivis, para luego ponerlo en la frente de Taina

- Berwald, que bueno que ya estés aquí, su fiebre esta muy alta. Raivis por favor ve acompañar a Peter- decía Ed mientras miraba preocupado a Taina

Berwald se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo para estar mas a la altura de Taina, pudo notar que respiraba con demasiada dificultad, muy rápidamente y podía escucharse una especie de silbido, suavemente tomo su mano

- Su-san... te fue bien... en tu... reunión - le pregunto Taina con bastante esfuerzo

- Eso no importa ahora, T'ina tranquila ya 'stoy aquí- con su mano libre busco en su portafolio su celular para contactarse con la Dra. Harper, se sorprendió al descubrir que tenía como 15 llamadas perdidas, rápidamente busco el número de la Dra. y la llamo para explicarle la situación de Taina. Ella le indico que se encontraba lejos del hospital en ese momento pero que su tío estaba de guardia, ella le indicaría todo para que los esperara.

Mientras Berwald hablaba por teléfono llego la ambulancia, entre Ed y Toris se encargaron de ayudar a los médicos de llevar a Taina, Berwald se subió a toda prisa a la ambulancia para acompañar a Taina, mientras un doctor se encargaba de registrar los signos vitales el otro le hacia algunas preguntas a Suecia.

En un par de minutos llegaban al hospital el Dr. Harper lo esperaba, bajaron a Taina y se la llevaron a una habitación cercana, el medico le pidió a Berwald que esperara afuera, al poco tiempo ingresaron a la habitación varias enfermera y algunos médicos.

Edward y Toris llegaron para acompañar a Berwald en espera de noticias.

Ring Ring- sonaba el celular de Berwald, era una llamada de Arthur

-Hola Arthur

- Berwald, estoy apunto de llegar a tu casa, recibí una llamada de Peter muy asustado diciéndome que Taina se encontraba muy enferma ¿Qué paso, necesitas ayuda?

- Estoy 'n el hospital, los médicos se 'stan encargando d' Taina, Gracias por ofrec'r tu ayuda Arthur, podrías cuidar a Peter esta en casa con Raivis.

- De acuerdo no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-Gr'cias - Berwald colgó el teléfono pensando en Peter, debió haber estado muy asustado para llamar a tantas personas en busca de ayuda.

Espero me disculpen enormemente por haber tardado tanto (pero tanto) en actualizar, soy una lerda, les pido un millón de disculpas por el retraso el trabajo se come mi tiempo, me alegre mucho al recibir sus reviews y al ver que muchas personas leyeron esta pequeña ocurrencia mía y la haya etiquetado como favorita y por eso me esforzare en hacer los siguientes capítulos un poco mas rápido, para que puedan disfrutarlos.

La idea de los sándwiches la saque de una revista para fiestas infantiles, la idea era tan Tierna que me pareció irresistible, contra el atún con mayonesa no tengo nada, de hecho me encanta (me recuerda a cuando estaba en colegio y mi mamá hacia ensalada de Apio y papas y yo solo tenia que abrir la lata de atún, Hummmm que rico Viernes de Atún) pero necesitaba algo de aroma penetrante y fuerte, pero que a la vez fuese demasiado común, los nórdicos están muy acostumbrados a comer pescado.

La gaseosa pues un experimento mío, mi hermana me invito un poco de Dr. Peppers (tiene gusto a cherry con vainilla) mientras yo chupaba un caramelo de fresa, corrí el riesgo tiene buen sabor.

Espero sus reviews con mucho entusiasmo, gracias por esperar, tratare de no tardar tanto la siguiente vez


	5. Las Preocupaciones de Su-san

**Capitulo 5: Las preocupaciones de Su-san**

Era desesperante, el Dr. Harper y varias enfermeras estaban en la habitación con Taina, pero nadie le daba ninguna información, por fin salían y el doctor se acercaba a ellos.

- Señor Berwald- le dijo el doctor con ese semblante suyo tan sereno y amigable

- Si d'ctor ¿Como 'sta T'ina?- pregunto Berwald algo temeroso

- Estable, aunque aún esta muy delicada

- Doctor disculpe, pero ¿Que es lo que tiene?- pregunto Edward que había estado escuchando muy atento

- Neumonía, es un problema frecuente en el embarazo, las defensas bajan para que el organismo de la madre no ataque al nuevo ser, eso la hace muy susceptible a resfriados y ese tipo de cosas, normalmente un resfriado evoluciona a una neumonía

- P'ro va ha ponerse b'en

- Mayormente puede tratarse en casa, pero a Taina se le dificulta respirar y principalmente por su condición prefiero que se quede aquí, Claro va a ponerse bien y con el tratamiento adecuado el bebe no corre riesgos y de todos modos Lisa la vera mañana temprano

- Pod'mos pasar a verla

- Si pero solo unos minutos, esta durmiendo, bueno me retiro

- Muchas gr'cias doctor- le contesto Berwald mientras se ponía de pie y tanto Edward como Toris lo imitaban para entrar junto a la habitación.

A Berwald casi se le rompe el corazón al ver a Taina conectado a una máscara de oxigeno, aunque estaba dormida se veía muy cansada como si el simple hecho de respirar la agotara; se acerco un poco para acariciarle la mejilla, estaba algo caliente, tenia un paño húmedo en la frente todavía su fiebre no había bajado completamente.

Berwald tomo el paño lo humedeció un poco y volvió a colocarlo en la frente de Taina, beso suavemente su mejilla y salió de la habitación, Toris y Edward lo siguieron.

- ¿Berwald, vas a quedarte con Taina?- pregunto el lituano

- Me gustaría, p'ro Peter debe 'star muy preocupado y creo q' debería ir con el

- Ven por acá nos queda mas cerca al estacionamiento

Como Berwald había venido en la ambulancia junto a Taina debía volver a casa en el automóvil de Estonia, el viaje estaba muy callado y tranquilo hasta que Edward se animo a romper el silencio

- Berwald hay algo que no le entendí al doctor ¿Por que hablo de embarazo y bebe si Taina es una nación?

- hummm...es q' T'ina tiene 15 s'manas d' embarazo

-¿Que cosa?- dijo Ed que tuvo que frenar de golpe por que casi se pasa un semáforo

- Si 's una historia muy larga...- Berwald les conto la historia de la estrella de Peter y la explicación del doctor

- No puedo creer que Taina esta encinta y en 5 meses tendrá un bebe, se supune que nosotros no podemos tener hijos, que yo recuerde desde la epoca de la Antigua Grecia y Roma que nadie ha tenido bebes, ni siquiera Roderich y Ely que estuvieron casados por un buen tiempo- dijo Ed intentando comprender la situación

- De hecho por lo que sabemos no podemos embarazar a las mujeres comunes y corrientes, te imaginas si ese fuera el caso la cantidad de hijos regados por todo lado que tendria Francis, creo que es algo sobre lo que no podemos decidir, me parece raro, pero eso explica el por que no se sentía bien el otro día en la casa de Feliks- argumento Toris

- A n'sotros tamb'en nos pareció 'xtraño e increible al princip'o, p'ro una vez q' te acostumbras 's una experi'ncia muy linda

En pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Suecia, Raivis los recibió, Peter se había quedado dormido en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Arthur

- Gr'cias Arthur p'r venir

- No es nada ¿Como esta Taina?

- Sigue d'licada, p'ro el d'ctor dice q' se pondrá b'en

- Peter, peque despierta Suecia ya regreso- decía Arthur mientras le tocaba suavemente el hombro para despertarlo- no quiso irse a su habitación, dijo que te esperaría

-Papi- decía Peter mientras se tallaba los ojos y se incorporaba- ¿y mi mamá Finlandia?

- Tuvo q' quedarse 'n el hosp'tal para q' los doctores la cuiden y se r'cupere pronto, ya 's tarde ve a dorm'r para q' mañana puedas visitarla

- Si papá, Raivis ¿podemos ir a visitar a mi mamá mañana juntos?

- Si vendremos a recogerte para ir juntos ¿verdad Ed?

- Desde luego, pero ya es tarde y mejor nosotros también nos vamos a casa a descansar

- L's agradesco p'r todo- decía Berwald mientras acompañaba a los hermanos bálticos a la puerta

- Pero si para eso estamos los amigos- decía Toris a modo de despedida

Mientras Peter se alistaba para dormir, Berwald se encargo de acomodar a Arthur en el cuarto de visitas y le explico sobre la situación de Taina, luego acostó a Peter y se fue a dormir.

En la mañana se levanto temprano, preparo algo para el desayuno y alisto un maletín con cosas personales que Taina necesitaría, como Peter aun dormía le dejo el encargo a Arthur que lo cuidase y que Edward los recogería en la tarde para llevarlos al hospital, luego partió.

Al llegar al piso en el que se encontraba Taina, pudo ver a la doctora Harper y corrió a darle alcance

- Doctora Harper, Bu'nos días

- Señor Suecia, Buen dia acabo de salir de la habitación de Taina, aun esta débil pero no se angustie se repondrá pronto, pase a acompañarla

- Gr'cias- Berwald se despidió de la doctora y se dirigió a la habitación de Taina, la cual estaba con una enfermera que le tomaba la temperatura

-Bu'nos días

- Buen día, que alivio ya no tiene fiebre- decía la enfermera mientras revisaba su termómetro

- Buenos días Su-san- Taina le sonrió suavemente. A Berwald le alegro saber que se encontraba algo mejor, pues ya no estaba conectada a la mascara de oxigeno

- Por favor tome esto- indico la enfermera mientras le alcanzaba a Taina un vaso de agua y un par de píldoras, luego se puso a preparar una jeringa- Por favor présteme su brazo, no tenga miedo con esto mejorara mas rápido y es la única inyección que le pondremos- le explicaba amablemente la muchacha a modo de calmarla mientras le ponía la inyección.

A Berwald no le gustaba ver que a Taina esa inyección le estaba causando mucho dolor, pero sabía que era por su bien, por lo que se acerco y tomo su mano en señal de apoyo, después de eso la enfermera se retiro.

- ¿T' sientes mejor?

- Si un poco…coff…coff…coff

- Deberías descansar, t' traje algunas cosas d' casa si necesitas algo mas solo dim'lo- le explicaba mientras le pasaba el maletín

- Gracias Su-san ¿y Peter?

- En casa, vendrá a vert' mas tard' Estonia dijo q' lo traería

- Que bueno…coff… ya me estaba preocupando por el coff…coff…coff- Taina trato de respirar hondo para calmar su ataque de tos, pero eso le causaba mucho dolor en el pecho, Berwald se apresuro a pasarle un poco de agua, lo cual la ayudo a calmarse- Gracias…Su- contesto muy cansada y respirando con bastante dificultad

- Por favor, recuéstate y d'scansa

Taina le obedeció, se recostó y en pocos minutos su respiración se normalizo, Berwald comprobó con su mano que no tuviera fiebre otra vez, luego la cubrió con las mantas mientras veía como su esposa se dormía.

Berwald se quedo a su lado velando su sueño, en el transcurso de la mañana muchas enfermeras venían a controlar su temperatura y signos vitales o administrarle algunas medicinas, Taina estaba agotada y prácticamente se paso toda la mañana durmiendo, en la tarde le trajeron el almuerzo, el cual no tenia ganas de comer.

- Vamos T'ina, come un poco mas- le rogaba Berwald mientras tomaba la cuchara con un poco de sopa

- Es que no tengo hambre y me duele la garganta, ya no quiero, por favor Su-san comételo tu- le decía con ojos suplicantes

- Nada de eso, tienes q' alimentarte bien para recuperarte pronto, o quieres q' el doctor t' regañe, vamos di A- así entre charlas y distracciones Berwald logro hacer que Taina comiera una gran parte de su ración

Después de eso Berwald salió a comer algo, en cuanto regreso pudo ver a Peter y Raivis entrando en la habitación de Taina, pasaron una tranquila tarde en compañía de Edward, Toris, Arthur y los niños, los cuales se encargaron de hacer reír un poco a la finlandesa, al finalizar el horario de visita todos se fueron, Arthur se encargaría de cuidar a Peter mientras se hospedaba en la casa de Suecia por lo que el sueco les daba algunas indicaciones a tiempo de despacharlos.

- ¿Ya se fueron todos?

- Si, Arthur cuidara a Peter, yo m' quedare cont'go un poco mas

- Gracias, Su-san podrías abrir un poco la ventana por favor

- Pero T'ina afuera hace mucho fr'o- le explicaba mientras se acercaba y comprobaba que la fiebre le había vuelto a subir, se apresuro a llamar a una enfermera para que la atendiera y prefirió quedarse a pasar la noche en el hospital, en el transcurso de la misma Taina tuvo ataques de tos y problemas para respirar.

Con las atenciones de los médicos y enfermeras la muchacha fue recuperándose muy lentamente con el pasar de los días, la doctora Harper le hacia controles diarios e incluso le había hecho ecografías para ver el estado del bebe, como Berwald estaba muy ocupado con sus obligaciones como nación y cuidando a Taina, Arthur decidió que llevarse a Peter por unos días seria mas cómodo. Aunque al sueco no le gustaba la idea de que Taina se quedara sola en el hospital no tenia mas opciones pues hasta que este completamente recuperada no era conveniente llevársela a casa, el tenia que cumplir con sus obligaciones como nación e incluso hacerse cargo de las de Finlandia, pero de todos modos hacia lo posible para llegar a verla todas las noches y en sus ratos libres, le aliviaba saber que por las tardes venían Edward, Toris, Arthur, Noruega e Islandia a visitarla.

- Hola Su-san ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Bien, mi jefe me dijo q' podía salir antes d' la reunión, ¿Cómo t' sientes?

- Muy bien, ya no me duele la garganta y puedo respirar mucho mejor

- M' alegro ¿y esos globos?

- Lindos ¿no?, me los trajo Feliks, Toris y Ed vinieron con el se sentía culpable por que pensaba que su comida me enfermo, pero en cuanto le explicamos la situación se alegro muchísimo

- Buenas noches- decía el Dr. Harper al entrar a la habitación- ¿Cómo pasaste el día, Taina?

- Buenas noches doctor, hoy estuve muy bien

- Con hoy ya son cuatro días en los que no has tenido fiebre y has mejorado considerablemente, mañana puedes irte a casa

- D' verdad

- Si, pero quiero que te cuides, vas a llevar alguna medicación, no quiero escuchar que te dio una recaída

- No s' preocup' doctor, yo la cuidare

A la mañana siguiente después de hacer todo el papeleo y recibir las indicaciones médicas Taina ya estaba lista para volver a su casa, le emocionaba mucho la idea, pues extrañaba a su familia, su casa y especialmente a su mascota ya que había estado casi 15 días sin ver a Hana-Tamago.

En pocos días el pequeña finlandesa se sentía perfectamente, ya no tenia nauseas, tampoco se sentía tan cansada como antes, pero ya no tenia mucha ropa que ponerse, las faldas y vestidos estaban archivadas, además dudaba que le quedaran bien, algunos pantalones ya le ajustaban y casi todos sus jeans ya no le quedaban, como era invierno no tenia mucho problema con los suéteres, pero de todas formas su vientre comenzaba a notarse, pequeño gran detalle que noto Feliks en una de las visitas que le hacia junto a Edward y Toris.

- Oye Taina, como que tu barriguita esta más grande que la última vez que vine

- Si creo que si, un poquito- decía el finlandesa levemente sonrojada

- Te traje un regalito- decía Feliks muy contento mientras le entregaba un paquete- vamos tipa ábrelo

- Gracias, no debiste molestarte- decía Taina mientras desenvolvía el regalo y descubría una especia de "blusa para prenatal" y se quedaba boquiabierta

- ¿De donde sacaste eso Feliks?- pregunto Edward haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse

- La hice yo ¿No es linda, Lieth?

- Es un bonito trabajo, pero no te parece que tiene muchos volados y adornos

- Como crees Lieth, a Taina le quedara súper genial- Felkis le dirigió la mirada a la mencionada que aun contemplaba la prenda- Vamos pruébatela de una vez, quiero ver como te luce, he pensado en muchos diseños para ti.

Taina le dirigió una mirada a Edward en busca de ayuda pues ni loca se iba a poner eso, esa cosa tenía moños a más no poder, demasiados encajes y muchos mas apliques, que se veía extraña pero no podía decirle semejante cosa a Feliks, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

- Pero que desconsideración, no les he ofrecido nada para beber, Ed me ayudas a traer el te- decía Taina mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina seguida por su mejor amigo

- Deberías tomar un poco de agua y relajarte- decía el joven estonio mientras servía un vaso con agua y se lo alcanzaba a Taina que estaba un poco sonrojada- no te preocupes Feliks se distrae rápido, cuando regresemos con el te ya estará pensando en otra cosa o por lo menos Toris debe estar intentando eso.

Taina confirmo las palabras de su amigo al regresar al salón y ver al polaco jugueteando con Hana-Tamago y le comentaba a Toris lo genial y súper fashion que se vería la inocente perrita teñida de rosado

- O sea Lieth imagínatelo todo rosa, con pompones en las patitas como un poodle, hipermegagenial, súper chévere con moños en las orejas y un vestido, que idea mas súper podría hacerle uno, también le haría trajes a los gatos de Heracles, al perro de Kiku, al conejo de Holanda, al pollito de Gilbert, hasta le haría algo al oso de ese que no se como se llama, del que nunca nos acordamos, ese tipo medio invisible

- Hablas de ¿Canadá?

- y ese ¿quien es?

- Mathew, el dueño del oso

- Entonces vestiré al oso de cómo se llame, al perro de Egipto, al frailecillo de Islandia,… - y así se pasaron la tarde escuchando las cada vez mas locas ideas de Feliks hasta pensaba en organizar un desfile de modas para las mascotas, Taina estaba muy contenta pues estaba divirtiendo se mucho.

Después de que todos se fueran Taina se apresuro a preparar la cena y luego corrió a su habitación, cerro un poco la puerta, se quito el suéter se acerco al armario y lo abrió para contemplarse en el espejo

-¿Esta tan grande?- se dijo así misma mientras se acariciaba el vientre- la blusa aun me queda bien y de frente como que no lo noto, aun que tal vez creo que un poquito, ¿y de costado?- se giro aun lado y volvió a acariciar su vientre mientras se miraba detenidamente en el espejo, luego giro hacia el otro lado, busco en el armario algunas camisetas de verano que eran un poco mas ajustadas y se las pobo, volvió a revisar sus cajones ya solo podía ponerse menos de la cuarta parte de las prendas que tenia el resto le quedaban muy apretadas.

- Sabes bebe a este paso cuando cumplamos 5 meses no me quedara mas que ponerme que la blusa de Feliks, creo que si le quitamos todos esos adornos podemos vernos aceptables, después de todo eres una creatura muy linda y no necesitas tanto decorado

- y tu la 'sposa embarazada mas l'nda y sexy q' he visto

- Su-san pero cuanto tiempo llevas ahí

- No mucho, d'sde q' comenzaste a mod'lar tus ropas- dijo Berwald mientras dejaba su lugar apoyado en la puerta y y se acercaba a Taina- Hoy 'stas muy radiant'- le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y comenzaba a besar suavemente su cuello.

- Oh… Su-san…que haces- Taina no podía evitar que se le escaparan algunos gemidos, Su-san estaba atacando sus puntos sensibles con besos y la aprisionaba en un fuerte abrazo.

Berwald aprovecho que la superaba en fuerza y tamaño y si a eso se le agrega el hecho que al atacar sus puntos débiles tenia a su esposa completamente a su merced, se lanzo suavemente hacia la cama, había algo en Taina que lo hacia mas deseable que nunca, seria tal vez su tierna e inocente mirada, o ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, no sabia que pero desde que la había visto al llegar a casa por esa rendija de la puerta entreabierta, contemplándose en el espejo le había parecido irresistible.

Poco a poco con una sola mano desabotono un poco la camisa de Taina, mientras se reía por dentro con la expresión en el rostro de su esposa, su dulce mirada le decía "Pero ¿Su-san que haces?" y sus jadeos le decían "Continua, que nada te detenga", de a poco comenzó a bajar sus besos y acariciar su vientre y pecho.

La caricias de Berwald no se detenían, y Taina tampoco quería que lo hiciera, de hecho hace ya un rato que su esposo no tenia la necesidad de sujetarla, simplemente se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión y el amor que se tenían, con gran habilidad le desabrocho el brasier, con todo el ajetreo Taina ya estaba casi sin blusa, el sueco no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a saborear su firmes senos, quería aprovechar ahora que eran solo suyos, después tendría que compartirlos por un tiempo con su futuro hijo.

Los gemidos de Taina eran suaves y delicados como ella, el sabia que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como el, subió un poco para ver su rostro y besarla en los labios, fue uno de los besos mas apasionados de la noche

- Nunca m' cansare d' agradert' por hacerme tan feliz- le dijo entre besos, luego continua con sus besos sobre el vientre, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar casi al borde de pantalón, miro ese botón dubitativo, acerco sus dedos al vientre de su esposa para acariciarlo, repaso un par de de veces sobre el botón, sujeto el borde del ojal indeciso

- Mamá puse la mesa, prepare jugo y papá ya llego tengo hambre ¿podemos cenar ya? – resonó la voz de Peter que al parecer subía las escaleras

- Ens'guida bajamos Peter, danos un min'to

- Esta bien papá los espero abajo- se escucharon los pasos del niño corriendo a la cocina

Taina logro enderezarse con una mano se acomodo la blusa y con la otra intentaba refrescarse pues sus mejillas estaban del mismo color que sus adornos navideños, Berwald le ayudo a ponerse el suéter y bajaron juntos a cenar con su hijo.

Después de comer y charlar un rato Berwald llevo al niño a su habitación para acostarlo mientras Taina se ocupaba de la vajilla, luego de cobijar a Peter el sueco decidió regresar con su esposa, pero de camino a la cocina escucho el grito de Taina y el ruido de un cristal roto, mentalmente se le formo la imagen de la primera noche de Taina en el hospital, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a socorrer a su esposa.

Al entrar a la cocina la encontró con una mano sobre el pecho, los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, Berwald la abrazo y noto que temblaba ligeramente y los latidos de su corazón eran muy acelerados

- T'ina ¿estas b'en? ¿Necesitas q' llame al doctor?

- No es para tanto, solo es una tontería mía- le contesto un poco mas calmada

- Yo t' protegeré d' cualquier cosa, dime q' pasa

- Es que… me asusto una araña, quería guardar los vasos en el estante de arriba de la alacena y como no alcanzo me subí a un banquito, mientras los acomodaba una araña apareció colgando frente a mis ojos, casi me caigo del banquito y deje caer un vaso

-Tranquila- la abrazo con mas fuerza y beso suavemente su cabeza- yo me har' cargo- la hizo sentar mientras el se ocupaba de recoger los trozos de vidrio y guardar el resto de la vajilla, para evitar que Taina se pusiera triste trato de distraerla- Así q' Feliks t' trajo un r'galo

- Si una blusa para prenatal que el mismo cosió, sabes dijo que le haría un vestido a Hana-Tamago, la teñiría de rosado para un desfile, fue muy gracioso escucharle contar sus planes para vestir a las otras mascotas, toda una locura hasta pensó en hacer ropa para el pollito de Gilbert ¿Te imaginas Su-san?

- y q' mas dijo, cuéntame- pidió Berwald en su intento de distraerla, lo cual funcionaba muy bien, pues Taina parecía muy contenta recordando las ocurrencias del polaco, incluso ya acostados en la cama seguían riéndose de ellas, por lo que ambos conciliaron el sueño muy rápidamente

oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo

Soy una lerda, les pido un millón de disculpas por la tardanza, pero estado llena de trabajo, esos extras son bienvenidos para solventar mis gastos en anime y demás hobbies.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, no quise ser muy dramática, ni exageradora y espero que no me haya salido así. Como saben los que dejan reviews los contesto personalmente y trato siempre de utilizar las ideas que me dan, en especial para este cap quiero agradecer a **Claradeviantart** y a **Tsubasa Montaro**, que comentaron esas ideas en la otra versión.

Como sabrán los que leyeron la otra versión desde este cap se notan lo cambios, no son muchos pero los hay. La escena caliente es mas larga que la anterior, personalmente creo que Berwald no se hubiera animado a desabotonar el pantalón y continuar, el no es ese tipo de hombre, yo pienso que mentalmente le agradeció a Dios el que Peter le haya interrumpido el momento. Ademas estoy 100% segura de que si hubiera intentado continuar Taina no se lo hubiera permitido, le hubiera dado miedo.

Avance del siguiente capitulo? Pues decidí titularlo "Y después de la Tormenta…". Su-san deberá tomar decisiones drásticas por el bienestar de su esposa, así Taina no este de acuerdo con ellas, Peter comenzara a dudar que el deseo haya sido buena idea.

Esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para el siguiente capitulo, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra, ya saben será bien recibida y utilizada. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


End file.
